Stone-Age Companions
by Ruth Joyce
Summary: (Book 4) Anna Frost's powers grow more and more uncontrollable by the day. Meanwhile, Hiccup discovers his father is still disappointed in him. To make matters worse, North's portals to berserk and send the Companions back to the Stone Age! As everyone seems to enjoy the new time, Hiccup struggles, and for Anna, it seems like nobody can help her regain her once happy life.
1. Chapter 1: Trouble

**AN: Sorry for the error, it is now fixed. If it happens again, please comment and let me know. That would be much appreciated. Also sorry it took so long to fix. **

**Okay! Now for the fun stuff! This is the last book in the Companions saga. Can you believe it?! I can't! But I'm super excited. This is a fun one to write. I get to work more with the characters, particularly Anna and Hiccup. I apologize in advance for North. I don't know how to write a Russian accent. But enough talking! Let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the movies and characters mentioned within. _How to Train Your Dragon_, _Rise of the Guardians_, and _The Croods_ belong to DreamWorks. _Tangled, Brave_, and _Frozen_ belong to Disney. _Brave_ also belongs to Pixar.**

Chapter One: Trouble

Nicholas St. North was having a regular, routine day. After administering the day's assignments to the yetis (and fake ones to the elves, to keep them occupied), he retired to his office for his project. His large, meaty hands worked delicately, carving an intricate Fabergé egg completely from ice. It was meant as a surprise present for Bunny, celebrating 3,000 years of Guardianship, Easter, and hope. After a whole day of exquisite, painstaking work, it was nearly finished.

And then came the explosion. Well, the first explosion anyway.

The entire North Pole shook, and the Fabergé egg fell to the floor and shattered. North cried out in dismay as his handiwork lay ruined at his feet. Another blast hit. Reluctantly, he ran to the door, but it was jammed and he couldn't open it.

"Help! Vill someone get ve door open?" he roared. "Vat is happening?"

"It's the elves mate," Bunny said, popping out of a tunnel. "Looks like they're rioting. Couldn't get through the front door, so I tunneled up here."

"Vat are they rioting for?" North asked.

"Dunno. Maybe they finally discovered that what they do doesn't matter. Took 'em long enough, too. They ruin another of your ice sculptures?" he asked, bending down to look at the fragments.

"Yes, and my best work, too! Took me am entire day to get it perfect."

"Wow, that's saying something. You must be pretty upset."

"Well, now that I know we are not under attack, I think it's safe to say…I'm furious."

He stormed over to the door and with a mighty heave he wrenched it open.

"Careful!" Bunny warned, but it was too late.

A huge bucket of molasses dumped right onto Father Christmas.

"They're targeting me now?" North asked.

"They've always been targeting you," Bunny yelled over the noise of the uprising. "The yetis just got in the way."

"Not soon enough to stop this trap from being built," North grumbled.

He went along more cautiously now, but, alas, didn't see the thin, nearly invisible trip wire. With a complex, domino effect, the wire activated the futuristic toy military planes. In silent horror they flew all over the Pole, destroying many more fragile pieces of artwork. There was no way to stop them. North looked on in dismay as one particular plane flew straight into the room where he kept the portals and other such magic devices.

There was a tremendous BANG, which effectively stopped the war.

Magic, visible and invisible, flowed out of the door. Inanimate objects began to move, some of the elves and yetis started speaking English, Russian, or French, and other mini explosions broke out throughout the room. But worst of all were the portals.

In random places, they appeared, sometimes only for the blink of the eye, sometimes remaining for hours afterward. One portal opened up in thin air high above the floor. All the female elves that had disappeared thousands of years ago tumbled out to the floor, to the amazement and joy of their male counterparts.

North suddenly understood why there had been a single portal opening for no reason in the last few hundred years. They weren't just appearing in space, they were appearing in _time_. Bunny realized it too, and remembered why he had come over in the first place.

"Uh, North? The uh, the reason I came over here…All the Companions have disappeared. As well as Elsa and Anna."

The workshop went deathly silent. Even the elves knew they had gone too far this time.

North sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. "Those portals could have taken them at any point in their timeline. Now, they're immortal, so they'll live no matter vhere they're taken. If they're in the future then they'll reappear eventually. But if they've been sent to the past, then, vhen they catch up to vhen they were born…"

"Trouble?" Bunny guessed.

"They could be erased from existence," North mused. "I don't know, all of time is in flux. Changeable. At least that's vat my friend told me."

"Is he the one who helped you make your sleigh bigger on the inside?"

"That's ve one."

"So…what do we do?"

"Ve have to fix those portals and find a way to track them down so ve can bring them to the right time again."

"But there are hundred of portals that just went off!" Bunny exclaimed. "That'll take forever!"

"Not forever, just for a long time. So we'd better get working."

"Call Tooth and see if she can send over some reinforcements. I know she's busy with teeth, but maybe some of her fairies can help.

"Good idea. The quicker we do this, the better. They're counting on us."

* * *

><p>As often happened in the longer summer days on Berk, Hiccup spent the entire evening drawing at his desk before finally falling asleep. Toothless usually moved him to the actual bed, but this time the dragon had fallen asleep before his rider. And so it was that Hiccup woke around midnight. Confused, he groggily tried to go down stairs, thinking it was morning, but he stopped at the sound of his father's voice.<p>

"…I was just so disappointed with him. I mean, the boy's an utter failure!"

Hiccup rubbed his ears, not believing what he was hearing.

"But he's the best dragon trainer and rider in Berk," Gobber said. "And the world for that matter."

"I know!" Stoick said, seemingly laughing at the stupidity of it all.

That was it. Hiccup mounted Toothless, shaking him awake. Sensing his master's distress, Toothless flew through the skylight as quickly as he could. Shocked, Hiccup didn't pay attention to where he was going.

He was 18! It had been four tears since dragons had first been tamed and Hiccup became Berk's hero instead of embarrasment. After all this time, did his father still think he was a disappointment? But it seemed to be going so well! He just didn't understand.

He urged Toothless higher, up into the clouds. Their cool mist usually calmed him down, as did the open sky above the murk.

"It's pretty thick tonight," Hiccup remarked as they didn't emerge right away.

Just then they did emerge, and before they could stop, Hiccup and Toothless flew right into a magic portal.

* * *

><p>The next morning, before news of Hiccup's disappearance had reached DunBroch, the triplets were in deep trouble. At ten years old, they loved nothing more than to annoy their immortal sister. And this time, they decided to steal her bow.<p>

Big mistake.

Furious, Merida chased them around the castle, sword in hand. "Come back here, ye wee devils! Yew can't run forever like I can! I'll be running around yew in circles when you're old! Ha!"

The boys rounded a corner, hoping that Merida wouldn't see which way they turned. Just in case, they turned and prepared to fire arrows at her, even though they knew she would block them with her sword. To their surprise, a colorful spiral had opened up in the doorway. Unfortunately, it was just far enough back that Merida didn't see it until she charged around the corner and right into it.

The portal collapsed on itself in a blur of sparkles, leaving the bemused princes standing alone in the corridor.

"I call her room!" Hamish said.

* * *

><p>At Arendelle, the Frosts were enjoying dinner together. And Jack was really enjoying freezing everyone's drinks and blaming it on Elsa, who melted them just as quickly as someone discovered it. Rapunzel laughed.<p>

"Jack, stop it," she admonished. "Everyone knows it's you, not Elsa."

Only Anna remained quiet, barely even smiling at her father's antics. Jack frowned. Before he could speak, however, a portal opened up beside the table.

"Dinner's over everyone," Rapunzel announced. "North's calling us." Excitedly, they all jumped up and entered the portal.

But they did not land in the North Pole.

Instead, they were in a rocky desert, at the mouth of a dark cave. There was no sign of any civilization.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked, confused.

"No idea," Jack answered. "Well this should be fun."

Suddenly a scream came from behind them. "Duck!" Rapunzel yelled.

They ducked just in time. Toothless, flying low to the ground soared over them and crash-landed a few feet away. Hiccup got off and ran to them.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"We don't' know," Jack said. "We only just got here ourselves."

There was another flash of light, and Merida appeared, raising a sword and shouting angrily.

"…and then I'm gonna…" she stopped, seeing her friends in front of her. "Am I dreaming? Hallucinating? Hubert!"

"No, no!" Hiccup said, approaching her. "We're real and just as confused as you are. Now put the sword down."

Merida sheathed her sword and looked around. "Oh great. I'm stuck in a desert without my bow and arrow. Great."

"You still have your sword," Anna pointed out.

"I want my bow!" she yelled.

Abruptly, Toothless growled at the cave. "Um, guys?" Hiccup whispered. "I think we should all be very, very quiet. Move away from the cave, very, very slowly."

These wise words were lost on his friends, who instantly took up defensive positions. Only Rapunzel, who didn't have a frying pan, listened and followed Hiccup's advice. None of them were prepared for the giant, green and white tiger that lumbered out, licking his lips. Anna's hands caught fire, and though it didn't burn her, it caught the tiger's eye, and he lunged at her. Jack quickly built a wall of ice and snow, but the tiger knocked it down.

"RUN!" Hiccup screamed.

He, Rapunzel and Merida jumped on Toothless, and Jack carried the girls. But neither Jack nor Toothless could go very fast with the extra weight, and the tiger would not be shaken. Elsa iced the ground, but that only made it slide towards them faster. Merida stood on Toothless' back, sword raised. She was just about to jump over Jack and drive her dirk* into the beast's head, when salvation appeared in the form of an elephant.

A hairy, elephant with leopard spots came charging out of a hidden valley and rammed the tiger. It was driven by a wild looking girl with red hair, nearly as tangled as Merida's. She bared her teeth and growled at the tiger, then directed her panicking elephant in the direction of the fleeing Companions.

"Hop on!" she yelled, not in the slightest disturbed that two girls were floating in mid air. Or, if she could see Jack, that he was flying.

Either way, Jack was glad to be his daughters down. Elsa and Anna clung for dear life to the elephant's, thick, corse fur and were soon joined by Rapunzel. They made faster progress now, and the tiger was soon left far behind. When the coast was clear, the primitive girl dropped to the ground, holding onto the elephant's tusks and effectively stopping it with no apparent damage to herself. Casually, she dusted herself off and smiled at them.

"My name's Eep," she said cheerfully as Toothless landed beside her. "Now who are you?"

"Uh…I'm Hiccup," the dragon rider said. "This is my cousin Merida, and my dragon Toothless."

"Cool. Can I pet him?"

"Well…"

She reached up excitedly. Toothless sniffed her and snorted. He seemed to think she was ok, but he was still a little confused by the time jump. The Frosts introduced themselves next.

"I'm Rapunzel, and these are my daughters, Elsa and Anna."

"Who's the flying weirdo?"

"Alright!" Jack said. "She can see me! My name's Jack Frost. I make it snow in the winter."

"What's snow?" Eep asked curiously.

"This is," Jack said, waving his staff around.

Cold, delicate snowflakes began falling all around them. It was refreshing after their narrow escape. Eep was delighted, experimentally snatching them out of the air like a cat and laughing almost maniacally.

"This…is…amazing!" she yelled loudly, mirroring Elsa and Anna's reactions when they were children. "I have to show Guy!"

"Guy?" everyone asked.

"My boyfriend," she said dreamily. "Watch this."

She took out a tiny pink conch shell and blew on it. A few seconds later, another one answered.

"He's on his way!"

"So, Eep," Merida said. "This might sound like a really strange question, but what year is this?"

"What do you mean? What's a year? And what happened to your hair! It's so curly…"

She pounced over and ran her hands through it.

"Ow!" Merida said. "Please don't, it hurts."

"Oh, sorry. I know exactly what you mean. Mine hurts too. But it's not as big as yours. Or yours," she added, walking over to Rapunzel.

"We've landed in cavemen times," Hiccup said. "Great."

"I know!" Eep said. "These are fun days. Well, unless you run into my tribe. They're really territorial and stubborn, and they kill anyone who's new. So try not to be caught."

"Great, we'll keep that in mind," Elsa said.

"So, is there a forest or something like anywhere around here?" Rapunzel asked. "We need to start making shelter soon, it looks like the sun is setting."

"Oh, you can stay with my cave if you don't have one of your own!" Eep offered.

"Didn't you just say your tribe will kill us if they see us?" Anna asked.

"Yep, but I have my own cave now, and it's the one on the outside. I don't like hanging around them, they're too old fashioned. Those are pretty skins you're wearing. Where'd you get them?"

"Well, they're not skins, exactly," Hiccup tried to explain. "They're sheep's wool that's been flattened and colored."

"We don't have sheep around here. What are sheep?"

Before they could explain, however, a large dust cloud appeared in the distance.

"Is that…" Jack began.

"It's Guy!" Eep said, waving. "I'll be right back."

She ran out to meet him, and she was surprisingly fast. The Companions looked at each other in disbelief.

"The Stone Age?" Elsa groaned. "That means North hasn't even been born yet, let alone become a Guardian!"

"So no one to help us," Merida summed up. "Except ourselves."

"You forgot the angry tribe that will try to kill us," Anna added. "Especially if they find out I can make fire."

"Or snow," Jack reminded them. "That's just as interesting."

"Did anyone happen to bring a snowglobe?" Hiccup asked. Silence. "Seriously, no one?"

"North doesn't let us keep them," Rapunzel explained.

"Well he will when we get out of this mess," Merida said with gritted teeth.

"Everyone just calm down," Jack said. "There's nothing we can do, except one thing."

"What?" everyone asked.

"Have fun!" He grinned. "Come on guys, we're in a whole new time! We should just explore and enjoy ourselves. North will come and rescue us. Eventually."

***a Scottish name for a sword.**

**AN: a couple notes. I noticed there weren't any female elves, and to add to the confusion of the moment, I decided to add some with a background story. A thousand years before this they were all together (maybe a party, idk), saw a portal, and walked through. Also, yes, I made a Doctor Who reference. Sorry! I couldn't help myself. **

**Finally, I'm posting the second and third chapter in a few minutes As compensation for all the delay. Plus I'm going to see if that helps keep my views up. **


	2. Chapter 2: New World

Chapter Two: New World

The Companions sat in Eep's cave around a tiny fire Toothless had lit for them. A huge boulder blocked the entrance, so there was no fear of being discovered by the tribe. Still, there was a frightened and apprehensive mood to the whole group. Only Guy, Eep's skinny caveman boyfriend, didn't seem to be tense. He sat staring into the fire and stroking Belt, his pet sloth. Like Eep, he was open minded to new ideas, and Jack decided that was how the two could see him.

"So, if you all are from another time…" Guy began, breaking out of his thoughtful trance. "How did you get here?"

"Magic portals," Rapunzel said blandly. At their curious looks, she tried to explain. "It's like this glowing circle that appears in the air. If you step inside, then you appear somewhere else. Like if one appeared right now and you stepped into it, you might end up on the other side of the valley, or where you first met us, and no time will have passed at all."

"And sometimes, they will send you back in time for no reason," Elsa sighed.

"I don't understand!" Anna suddenly snapped, flames flying out of her hands and onto the fire. She hadn't said a word in hours. "Why would North send us here!"

"Our friend with the portals," Hiccup explained in a whisper. But Eep and Guy weren't listening. They were staring at Anna.

"I don't know, honey," Jack said, placing a comforting cold hand on her shoulder. "Maybe it was just an accident."

"But all six of us appeared in the same place at the same time!" Elsa countered.

"Not helping," Merida said. "Don't worry, Anna. North will find us and take us back home."

"But the portals are so unpredictable! Not to mention he doesn't have all the kinks worked out of the tracking device yet. We could be stuck here for years! Maybe even forever!"

"What's so bad about that?" Eep asked, finally tuning back into the conversation.

Anna ignored her, rocking back and forth, panicking. She was desperately trying not to release a flame wave, but her hands were on fire. Merida got up and sprang to her side.

"Anna. Anna listen. LISTEN TO ME." She grabbed Anna's chin in her hands and forced her friend to look at her. "Calm down. _We cannot. give in. to fear_," she said firmly. "Ah know you're scared. But you have focus on the _now_. Everyone gets scared when they look too far into the future, but nobody is scared all the time, right?"

"Right…" Anna whispered weakly. The fire in her hands died.

"It's because nobody spends all their time scared about the future. They go one day at a time. That's what we're going to 'ave to do. It's what we've always done, you just didn't know it. We can survive long enough for North to get us, and even longer than that if we needed to. Look around! You're surrounded by four Guardians and a dragon rider. Not to mention your own powers! You're perfectly safe."

Anna inhaled deeply, then slumped over into Merida's waiting arms, fast asleep. Merida picked her up and carried her over to one of the ledges that served as beds. Then she rejoined the others at the fire.

"What did you just do?" Rapunzel asked.

"I battled her fear until there was none left. She became so peaceful she just fell asleep."

"But the Moon didn't give you any powers," Elsa said.

"Not superhuman powers like healing or flying," Merida explained, slightly disappointed. "But I'm the Guardian of Courage, and to guard courage, you need to know how to fight fear. I have special insight now."

She lapsed into the silence, deep in thought. 'Special insight?' That didn't even begin to cover it. Merida could sense fear even more than Toothless could, and that was saying something. But when a person was _really_ scared, then she could see the fear just as clearly as Anna could see magic. And Anna had been teeming terror; Merida had barely been able to see her at the beginning. Usually when anxiety was this strong, she could tell what it was that they were scared of. But this time, she couldn't.

And that was what worried Merida most of all.

She was so lost in her musings that she didn't hear anything until Hiccup shook her shoulder.

"Merida, are you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah, Ah'm fine. Just a little tired I guess. Did I miss anything?"

"We've just been explaining to Eep and Guy about Guardianship and the Moon. And we've discovered something else about this time period…"

"Yes?" She waited for him to continue. "Hiccup, what it is it?"

"There is no moon," Jack finished. "This is in the time before Tsars came to Earth. We're completely on our own."

Merida could see the despair in everyone's faces. Now even the two cavemen understood why they wanted to get home. She stood up and smiled at them.

"One day at a time, guys. Now I suggest we all get some sleep. We can't live in this cave forever, so tomorrow we have to get started on some shelter."

They silently agreed with her and began moving towards the previously set sleeping arrangements: Hiccup curled up with Toothless on the floor, Jack and Rapunzel at the biggest ledge in the back, Anna and Elsa on another ledge, and Eep taking the one above them. Merida put out the fire so Guy could roll the stone away and get to his own cave. When it had been repositioned, she unsheathed her sword and glared at the rock. Anything that wanted to harm her friends would have to go through her first.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Eep was shaken awake by Merida.<p>

"Your dad's calling for you!" she whispered. "Hurry and answer before he comes up here."

Accordingly, Eep went to the door and poked her head out, blinking in the bright sun. "Yeah?"

"It's time to move out. Hunting day, remember?"

"Oh. I don't like hunting today."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"You know, maybe one of us should stay behind…" Eep's mother suggested.

"No no, that's okay. I'll be fine. I don't want to spread anything to the rest of the tribe."

"Okay, honey. There's one egg left in our cave if you want it. By the way, have you seen Guy?"

"No."

"If you see him tell him we're going hunting and we can't wait on him."

"Okay."

Eep moved back into the cave and slid the rock back. They listened as the tribe ran out of the protected little valley, shaking the ground as they went.

"How many people are there in your tribe, exactly?" Elsa asked.

"Well there's my family, my mom, dad, grandma, brother and sister. Then there's the Horks, five of them, including the baby; the Gorts, four of them; the four Erfs, and the four Throgs."

"There are twenty one people in all," Guy spoke up from the very back of the cave. "Counting me."

Eep squinted at him. "When'd you get here?"

"Before everyone else woke up. Except Merida. She nearly chopped my head off with her sharp-stick."

"It's a sword," Merida said.

"No more arguing," Rapunzel said. "Now that the tribe is gone we can eat breakfast and start working on shelter."

"I'll go get the egg," Eep said. She disappeared.

"We can't all eat one egg," Hiccup said.

"Sure you can," Guy said.

A moment later, Eep returned with a giant, ostrich sized egg, and they all agreed that it would be fine to share. Rapunzel convinced Eep that they weren't used to eating raw egg, and showed her how to fry it over a fire. Of course, she didn't have her trusty fire pan, but she found a thin rock that worked just as well.

Afterwards, Eep and Guy led the way on their elephants—or as they called them, girelephants—to the jungle in the distance. Hiccup, Merida, and Jack flew, while the others rode the giant mammals. When they finally reached their destination, they were surprised. It was not the type of forest they were all used to.

The trees were massive, their trunks as thick as a house and covered with brightly colored mosses. Gigantic flowers were scattered amongst the branches, and thick vines weaved in and out. The underbrush was a tangled mass of colors, but occasionally they could make out the moss-like grass. It seemed to be a subtle blue-green, but Rapunzel wasn't sure if that was the natural shade or it appeared that way from lack of sun. High above their heads, the leafy canopy blocked out direct sunlight.

As she looked skyward, a tiny creature scrambled over her bare feet. Glancing down, Rapunzel saw a furry elephant the size of a mouse. She squealed in fright and jumped into Jack's arms.

"So…I was thinking of just building a hut on the ground," Hiccup said. "But I think our best bet is a treehouse."

"Agreed," Elsa said, looking paler than usual.

"I think they're cute!" Anna said, bending down to look at them more closely.

"Not if they run over your face at night," Elsa pointed out. Anna quickly agreed.

All morning they fought their way through the thick, exotic jungle, looking for the right tree. Jack spotted it first, flying above the rest of them (Toothless was too wide to fly). Extensive shelf fungus, surprisingly sturdy, was layered in the branches. With a few walls, it could become quite a nice living space.

"The first thing we need to do is figure out a way to bring the building materials from the ground to the tree," Guy said. "Belt, we're going to need a vine."

While Belt went off to cut a vine, Hiccup explained the pulley system to Guy, who instantly understood how it would work. With Jack's help, they were able to make a crude pulley.

Meanwhile, the Rapunzel began sketching out blueprints for the walls and the other girls weaved leaves together for a thatch roof. Toothless, with Merida's help, dug a trench in the floor so that they could secure the walls when they had them. Around noon, Jack stopped the work.

"I think we all deserve a break!" he announced.

"We've barely started," Rapunzel said.

"We've got a foundation and most of the roof," Jack countered.

"Besides, I'm hot," Eep said. "We should go swimming."

"Jack and Elsa could…" Rapunzel began.

"Milady, don't stress yourself," Jack said mockingly. "We'll have plenty of time to work later. Eep? Take us to your swimming hole."

Eep grinned, and moments later they were traveling again, grabbing any fruit they passed for lunch.

"Are you alright, Anna?" Merida whispered as they rode the girelephant. It was Elsa's turn to fly on Toothless. "You've been really quiet today."

"I'm fine," Anna said, a little too quickly.

Merida frowned. This was not like the Anna she knew. But she knew from her own experiences that it was better not to press the matter further. Merida was a little older than Anna this time, but she remembered what it had felt like to be a teenage girl in a strange world. She leaned forward and hugged her friend, and felt Anna's fear lessen.

"We're here!" Eep suddenly yelled.

Looking up, Merida gasped. They were on the edge of a small cove, filled with sparkling clear water. A water fall poured over the edge, splashing halfway onto a smooth, curved rock that flowed gently into the pool. In the very center of the cove, a giant rock slanted skyward.

"Behold the world's first water park," Jack said. "Complete with water slide and diving board."

"What?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"Uh, North accidentally sent me to the future one time."

"Let's go!" Guy yelled.

Happily, they clambered down the gentle grassy slope to the slide. One by one, they slid down and splashed into the deep, cool water. It was refreshing, not to terribly cold. Although, if someone got too close to Jack, he made it just a little chillier. Once they were all in, they raced out to the rock, Guy won, and scaled the peak. Eep and Guy immediately jumped off.

"It looks a lot higher from up here," Elsa said, gulping.

"It's not as high as we've flown before," Jack said.

"Or us," Hiccup said, motioning to where Toothless lay watching on the grass.

"But you were always there to catch us if we fell," Anna said. "That's what's different."

Jack grinned and flew halfway down. "Now jump!"

Of course, when Elsa jumped, he let her fall all the way to the water.

"Dad!" she sputtered.

"See? That wasn't so bad."

"You didn't catch me."

"Did I say I would?"

Merida laughed and dived in next. "Nothin' to it!"

Everyone jumped in then. However, when Hiccup jumped, Toothless panicked and tried to fly to get him. Of course, he ended up flailing in the water and nearly drowning Guy, but in the end, nobody was hurt.

Hiccup decided to stay with his clearly shaken dragon until he had calmed down. He laid the soaked prosthetic tail flat on the grass to dry and scratched Toothless' head fondly. Together, they watched the others complicate their dives and jumps until a competition emerged, of which Eep eventually won. Secretly, Hiccup thought Jack's trick, flying high into the air and free falling down, stopping at the last second and dropping calmly into the pond without a splash, was the most impressive.

"Attention, everyone!" Elsa proclaimed, standing on the very tip of the rock. "I am about to preform a feat so elaborate that no one has ever attempted it before."

She had everyone's full attention now. They watched as she waved her hand…and an ice staircase formed from where she stood all the way down to the water. Hiccup laughed as she descended serenely, taking her own sweet time. At the bottom, she stood on an island of ice and smiled slyly up at the figures above.

Without hesitating, Anna skipped down the steps. To her surprise, Elsa melted them when she was part way down, and she fell in a ball of fire. Merida quickly jumped in after her.

"Are yew alright Anna?" she asked with clearly forced cheerfulness. Hiccup knew her better and realized she was honestly concerned. Thankfully, Anna nodded, a little out of breath, but otherwise fine. But only Hiccup saw Jack fly down and talk to her, evidently worried. Anna shrugged it off and swam back to the rock, leaving Jack hovering genuinely troubled.

In a flash, the events leading up to the portal came rushing back at him. His father's disappointment instantly crushed him again, and he flopped back on the grass. He had to think of something else. But he couldn't. Who else was still disappointed in him? What if Astrid…

_NO. That's impossible. _

"Hey Hiccup!" Rapunzel called. "Are you going to come back in? Call it a hunch, but I think Toothless is calm."

Hiccup sat up and looked at Toothless and saw he had fallen asleep. But now he didn't feel like swimming. Thinking fast, he realized that his clothes were dry. He must have been thinking for longer than he realized.

"I, uh, don't really want to get back in now that my clothes are dry," Hiccup said. "It feels really nice out here in the sun."

Rapunzel looked down at her hair, floating in the water around her, and realized it would take a long time to dry out, especially since there were no towels. She dragged herself out of the water and up the hill.

"Good idea. I'll join you."

It took awhile to lay down all her hair, but eventually she came and sat next to Hiccup. They sat in silence, just enjoying one another's company and watching Merida and Eep attempt to scale the water slide from the bottom. Meanwhile, Jack and Guy were holding a contest to see who could hold their breaths the longest, and Elsa was keeping count. Only Anna was alone, sitting on the edge of the diving rock. Rapunzel waved her down, but she shook her head.

"Is Anna okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know. I guess she's just tired from last night. She got pretty upset."

"Understandable. She seemed to enjoy swimming though."

"Until she plummeted to earth in a ball of fire?"

"Yeah. It almost looked planned, though."

"That's what I'm choosing to believe." Rapunzel looked worriedly at her daughter.

Hiccup decided it was time to change subjects. "So, what did you all come up with for the house?"

They spent the next several minutes planning and sketching in a patch of dirt. One by one, the others joined them. Finally, Guy looked up at the sun.

"We should start heading back. It'll take us awhile to get back to the cave."

"I thought we were staying in the treehouse tonight," Merida said.

"Without walls it's way too dangerous," Hiccup said. "We could roll off in our sleep."

"I could keep watch tonight," Jack said. "If anyone started to roll off I could just catch them."

"But we don't have beds," Rapunzel pointed out. "It's just going to be simpler if we stay at the cave again."

"Then let's go," Eep said. "I have to be back before Mom discovers I'm gone."

"Or worse," Guy said. "Your dad."

They quickly agreed they needed to head back and started climbing the hill. At the top, they noted with a start that the two girelephants were gone. Eep's eagle eye quickly spotted them retreating in the distance and ran after them before anyone could say anything.

"That's strange," Guy said. "They never run off on their own."

"Something made them run off," Hiccup said suddenly, noting Toothless' tension for the first time.

Suddenly a high pitched shriek sounded behind them. Turning, they saw three angry, hungry looking pterodactyls approaching. Everyone stood stock still, terrified. They were much bigger than Toothless. Hiccup gulped and stepped out in front of everyone else he began to talk in a very calming, soothing voice.

"Hey fellas, how ya doing? It's alright, we're not here to hurt you. In fact, we were just leaving. But, you know, if you want we could stay and talk awhile."

Cautiously, he stretched out his hand and looked down at the ground. He tried to remember that Rapunzel was right behind him and if they escaped she could heal any injuries the dinosaur would cause him, but it didn't stop the pain from coming. To his immense relief, the creature behaved just like a dragon, and touched his hand gently. Smiling, Hiccup pet his dinosaur. To his left, he could see that Merida had tamed the second one. Rapunzel approached the third, and after some coaxing, convinced it that she was nice.

When Eep returned with her girelephant, scowling and disappointed the other had gotten away, she was quite surprised to see Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna and Merida on pterodactyls.

"How…" she began.

"Hiccup trained them," Guy explained, climbing on behind her.

"Can I have one?"

"You can have all three when we leave," Elsa said.

"You know, on second thought, we'll go a lot faster if we all fly."

Eep jumped off her girelephant and scrambled on behind Merida. Guy shrugged, patted the girelephant goodbye, and joined Rapunzel. With Hiccup and Toothless leading, they flew in a v-formation back to the valley.

"Hey Jack!" Rapunzel called.

"Yeah?"

"You were right, we needed a break. I'm glad we came."

"Ooh! Tomorrow we can show you the maze!" Guy said excitedly.

"But we really need to finish the treehouse," Hiccup said.

"We can go to the maze in the afternoon," Elsa suggested. "That'll give us time to start working on the walls."

Everyone looked pleadingly at Hiccup. With a start, he realized he had been unofficially appointed leader. He thought for a second.

"Fine by me," he said, much to the delight of the others.

**An: Don't forget, the third chapter is also available!**


	3. Chapter 3: Maze

Chapter Three: Maze

It was mid afternoon by the time they arrived at the edge of the maze. It had taken much longer than expected to find and cut enough wood, then bring it to the tree for the building to actually begin. So far only one wall had been completely formed; not enough to spend the night in the tree. But on the bright side, Rapunzel had found some enormous, very pliable leaves that, with a little work, she believed could be turned into hammocks. There wasn't enough time to make all of them in time for the night, so Hiccup decided they shouldn't even try, and that they had really earned a break.

The maze was a vast range of pillars, tunnels, rocky ridges. The entrance was made of several smooth tunnels, most of them marked with handprints.

"What are the markings?" Jack asked.

"That's our system," Eep said. "Guy, you should explain it, since you came up with it."

"Right! Eep and I love to race through the maze to the other side. There are a lot of different paths, so we want to make sure we don't memorize our way by going down the same path over and over. I mark my way in blue handprints, and Eep in red handprints. We must go a different way each time. Therefore, we can experience something new each time."

"We're also making a map!" Eep added. "It's on the other side of the maze, so we'll show it to you when you get there."

"Alright, now I will hand you your most important tool for getting through alive," Guy said dramatically. "Your shell!"

He held up several different conch shells, each with a unique shade. Quickly he passed them out, explaining as he did so.

"In case you get stuck and can't get out, blow on this. Someone will follow the sound and find you. Eventually. As long as you keep blowing, you should be fine." He stopped and looked at Toothless. "Um, sorry, Hiccup. But there are a lot of narrow tunnels. I don't think Toothless should come."

"Sorry, bud," Hiccup said. "You just wait here. Jack can fly me back to you when we get out."

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Eep asked. She was down on all fours and squirming with excitement.

"Ready!" everyone answered, standing at an open tunnel.

"On the count of three," Guy said. "One, two…"

"Three!" Eep yelled, sliding down her tunnel.

When Hiccup landed, it was fairly dark and dull. And slightly claustrophobic.

"It might be dark at the beginning," Guy called, his voice echoing through the tunnels. "But keep going! It'll get lighter soon."

Hiccup picked up his shell, which had clattered to the ground on impact, and taking a deep breath, walked into the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Anna had landed in a small circular room with four or five branching tunnels, none of which were marked. In the center was a log, leaning against the wall. It had many little twigs poking out at odd angles; the weirdest formed the shape of the letter F. Unfortunately, the log happened to be between Anna and the happiest looking tunnel, so she crawled under it, breaking off several sticks as she went.<p>

She ventured down the tunnel in silence, barely even thinking about her direction. After awhile, she rounded a corner and found herself in a similar cave.

"Wait, what?"

Confused, she rubbed her eyes and looked again. Sure enough, there was the log with the F stick. Beneath the log lay the broken remains of Anna's limbo skills. It was the exact same cave. She had gone around in circles, and was right back where she started.

Was it just her imagination, or were the walls moving nearer?

* * *

><p>Merida sauntered through the tunnels, undaunted by the close quarters. She decided to follow Eep's handprints; they had similar personalities and had quickly become friends. After awhile, she emerged into a much darker cave. It reminded her of the ruined castle where she'd found Mor'du, and though she wasn't scared, exactly, she did feel a sense of unease, as if someone else was down there, hidden in the dark. Quietly, she unsheathed her sword. She didn't know Guy that well yet, but it was quite possible he hadn't been joking when he mentioned getting out alive.<p>

A moment later she heard a footstep, and readied herself for a fight. But then a snowflake exploded in the middle of the room, catching the dim light and sparkled it all over the room in tiny rainbows.

In a nearby tunnel, Elsa waved her hand and the snowflakes stopped, suspended in mid-air like a glass chandelier. Elsa glanced around quickly, failing to notice Merida watching in the shadows. Satisfied she was alone, she stomped her foot and created an ice rink on the ground. Quickly, she made herself some ice skates, and glided onto the ice.

Merida watched in fascination as Elsa danced, twirling and leaping through the cavern. Her sharp blades carved the surface in a frosty spray, every move finely and perfectly executed. She ended in a final, dazzling spin, arms lifted high into the air. Unable to resist, Merida applauded, startling Elsa into turning around in defensive position.

"Oh, it's you," she said, calming. "Sorry, that's an old habit."

"That was beautiful!" Merida exclaimed, running to the edge of the rink. "How long have you been skating?"

"Ever since I was little," Elsa said, brushing a stray hair back into place. "Maggie and Mavis hated it, since I loved it so much, but at night I would practice in my room, smoothing over the rough bits before they could find out."

"I've always wanted to ice skate, but my mum says it's not lady like. But after watching you I'm sure she'd let me."

Elsa looked at her friend curiously. "Oh! This is before you learn, right."

"Can yew teach me?"

"Oh, surely I'm not the one to teach you."

"Why not? We have time, don't we? Besides, I want you to teach me."

Closing her eyes, Elsa pretended to contemplate Merida's suggestion. But the truth was, she was very touched. When she had asked Merida where she had learned to ice skate so well, Merida had specifically said "I learned from the best." Even though she had been living with her family for a couple years now, and she had been chosen as a Guardian, Elsa still wasn't used to being appreciated and wanted.

"Elsa?"

Merida's voice cut through her thoughts, and Elsa looked up, smiling brightly. She flicked her hands and gave Merida brand new skates.

"Let's do it."

* * *

><p>After three tries, Anna still hasn't moved. Every time she seemed to be making some headway, she founded herself back at the log, facing an all too familiar F.<p>

Failure.

Fiasco.

Flop.

"Shut up," Anna said aloud.

She tried to push the thoughts out of her head as she attempted another escape. But as she grew more and more discouraged, they kept coming back to haunt her tired mind.

* * *

><p>Jack flew along carelessly, not really even paying attention to where he was going. It had been awhile since they had started, but as Guy had told them on the way over, it usually took two to two and a half hours to get all the way through, so he wasn't overly concerned.<p>

As he drifted, he thought about their situation again. Surely North could track them down. After Anna had gone after Elsa disappeared, Jack insisted that North build a tracking device for the portals, and after a few weeks they were complete and installed. That had been, what, two years ago? Time for the device to be upgraded plenty. But if that were the case, why was it taking so long?

He tried not to worry. They were having fun surviving in the old world together. And they were all immortal, so it didn't really matter… But then Jack remembered that Hiccup wasn't a Guardian, just a mortal Companion who would grow old and die. And even worse, Anna wasn't a Guardian, a fact Jack easily forgot because she had powers just like the rest of her family.

Suddenly Jack bumped into something and fell to the ground, which fortunately was only two feet below him.

"Ow!" Guy said.

"Whoops, sorry," Jack said, springing up again. "Just lost in thought, I guess." Extending a hand, he helped Guy to his feet.

"Yeah, the tunnels will do that to you," Guy said, laughing it off. "Come on, we can walk together."

"So how long have you and Eep been exploring this labyrinth?" Jack asked.

"Since I got here I guess," Guy said, looking thoughtful. "We started out going together, but then Eep got competitive. She does that a lot." He smiled.

"You like her?"

Guy looked slightly embarrassed. "I guess so. I mean, she's the only kid, well, young adult now, in her tribe that's almost as advanced as I am. Nobody likes to hang out with her either, so we stick together."

"You talk like it's not yours."

"It kind of is. But it's not my original one. My parents and I lived alone, there weren't any other tribes near us. Then one day, they fell into a tar pit and couldn't get out."

Belt, the sloth, stirred from his nap and looked up at Guy purring sympathetically. Absentmindedly, Guy stroked his head.

"Belt and I fed them for awhile, but eventually the tar spread and got deeper. It wasn't safe for us to be close to them anymore. They told us to leave and find a tribe to live with until we were older, and this one just happened to be the closest."

"I'm sorry," Jack said. "I lost my family when I was just 17."

"But you didn't remember them," Guy pointed out. "So you couldn't grieve over them."

"No, but I didn't remember who I was and if I did have family. Plus I couldn't be seen or heard or felt. I was very lonely, but as hard as I tried, I couldn't remember my family. Isn't it better to remember them as they were then to forget they existed entirely?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

They continued in silence for awhile, accompanied by Belt's snores, as the tunnels widened and grew lighter. Eventually they came to a large field, where open sunlight nurtured flowers of immense proportion. Both Jack and Guy stared in awe.

"Those flowers are as big as trees!" Jack exclaimed. "Well, trees in my time anyway."

"They're certainly the biggest I've ever seen," Guy said, nudging Belt awake to see.

"Come on, let's go!" Jack said, flying forward. Guy grabbed his foot and pulled him back. "What did you do that for?"

Guy put a finger to his lips. "Shh! The flowers just moved," he whispered.

They stood stock still and watched as a very large mosquito—the ones that freaked even Jack out—flew into the natural bouquet. Before their very eyes, the flowers slowly turned towards the mosquito, and in one rapid lunge, ate it whole.

Jack and Guy gulped simultaneously.

"Maybe we should just go back…" Jack suggested.

Guy shook his head. "No, we can't. That's part of the rules. We have to solve each problem as it comes to us. We should almost be out after this anyway."

"Well how are we going to get past those carnivores?! I can't fly that fast on my own, let alone carrying you."

As they pondered, another creature appeared. This time it was a little frog, and on seeing the flowers, it opened it's mouth and extended a flowery like tongue skywards. Thus disguised, it approached the flowers uninhibited. Guy smiled slyly.

"That's our ticket out of here. Start looking around for some flower petals."

"Watch this," Jack said.

In the grove, several leaves suddenly froze over and broke off at the stems. A swirling, cold wind blew the petals over to them. Grinning, Guy set to work.

* * *

><p>Not a sound whispered in the dark tunnel. The shadows lingered listlessly in the gaping mouth, unwilling to venture into the canyon. Not quite yet.<p>

Suddenly a soft pitter-patter echoed from far away, and Eep dashed out into the sunlit gorge, stirring up a wind so fast she nearly dragged the shadows with her. Laughing, she cartwheeled down the sunny stretch, slowing down only when the tops narrowed again and a sliver of golden light remained. But he didn't stop. Eep was determined to beat Guy at least, if not the others. Sure, they were inexperienced, but she was also following a path she didn't know. She might have taken the longer, windy route while Merida could have found a straight path to the other side.

So she hurried on.

The tunnels became darker again, and she returned to her quiet stealthy run. Her feet made not a sound as she swiftly advanced. Then there was a fork, two identical looking paths, and Eep hadn't been down either of them before. Pausing uncertainly, she saw a soft golden glow light up one of the tunnels, and just ahead the tip of someone's very long, glowing golden hair.

"Rapunzel!" Eep exclaimed.

That made up her mind. She would follow the light. Quickly she bounded after the trail, occasionally picking up a few strands and smelling it. To Eep, Rapunzel's hair had one or the most beautiful smells of her world: sweet flowers and strawberries. She soon forgot about the dark walls as she grew closer and closer to Rapunzel. Finally, she could hear her singing.

"Flower, gleam and glow.

Let your power shine.

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt,

Change the fate's design.

Save what has been lost,

Bring back what once was mine,

What once was mine..."

The beautiful voice faded away, and Eep realized in a panic that the hair's light was leaving too.

"Rapunzel, wait!" she yelled. "Keep singing!"

"You're almost here," Rapunzel said. "Hurry! You've got to see this!"

Just as the light faded completely, Eep rounded the corner and found a cave filled with soft light. She gaped in amazement.

"I know," was all Rapunzel could manage to say.

Raw rubies grew near the back, around a calm pool that gently spilled over in a waterfall. The river snaked its way towards them, reflecting the pinkish light that prismed through the uncut jewels. Above the pond, strong vines swung, bursting with dainty little violet flowers. Many had fallen into the water and floated tranquilly down the stream. It was the perfect harbor of peace and serenity in the harsh, stone-age world.

Even Eep stopped to breathe it all in. She and Rapunzel waded up the little brook, rippling the smooth flowing surface as they went. When they reached the base of the waterfall they each drank in silence.

"Should we keep going?" Eep finally asked.

"I'm going to stay here a while longer and rest," Rapunzel said. "After a good climb of course."

She swung her hair in a lasso and caught a ruby spire. Making sure the hair rope was fast, she began to climb, and in no time at all had scaled to the top.

"Care to join me?"

She left her hair swinging idly over the edge and was pleased when a small tug came.

* * *

><p>Hiccup struggled onwards. Unlike the others, he hasn't found anyone to walk with and was extremely lonely. It wasn't pitch black dark, but the light was limited to a dim, dusty glow. The echoing footsteps of his friends on the other paths had long ago died away.<p>

"I should be used to this," he said, hissing through his teeth determinedly. "I always fly for hours through the clouds by myself."

But I'm not really alone, he realized. I always have Toothless.

He had been ignoring Toothless' help, wanting to rely on his own strength, and now he had almost completely forgotten his best friend.

Rounding a corner, Hiccup found himself at a dead end. Well, not quite. Near the ceiling was a ragged gash in the rock, about four feet tall. Slim as he was. Hiccup could easily slip through...if he could get up there. Pushing away his troubling thoughts, he focused on the task ahead.

He tried jumping straight up, but it was impossible to get that high without the spring in his old metal leg. For once, he missed the old thing. Next he tried climbing, but the wall was too smooth. Finally, when running from a distance up the steep slope didn't work, Hiccup sat down in despair. He supposed he could turn back, but he didn't want to. He wanted to conquer this dang wall.

"I miss you Toothless. You could get me over this thing in a jiffy. Course you couldn't fit...and I can't leave you behind either. Aha! You can just blast the wall the down. Go on, Toothless, plasma...blast."

Turning around, he realized the dragon wasn't there.

"How did I forget Toothless wasn't here? Just a second ago I was missing him. Aaaand I'm talking to myself. Great. Now things are really desperate. I just have to keep from singing what I'm doing. That's the sign things are really starting to go down hill why haven't I stopped talking!"

He clamped his mouth shut firmly and stared at the wall. Then there was a little yip behind him. Hiccup turned and saw a little furry crocodile with bright, friendly eyes waging its tail at him.

"Hey there little guy. You must be a crocopup. How'd you get stuck down here?"

The crocopup ran forward and around Hiccup in circles, yipping the whole time. Hiccup laughed and rubbed it behind the ears. Then he stopped when he saw the shiny dark blue shell.

"You like this? Huh? Huh? You wanna play fetch? Go get it!"

He three the shell to one end of the tunnel, and the pup raced after it. Instead of bringing it back, though, he just stared at it. Laughing, Hiccup got to his feet and joined him.

"You got to pick it up in your mouth and bring it to me," he explained, demonstrating. "Try again. Go fetch!"

He threw it down to the other side of the tunnel, where it bounced off the walls once or twice, and disappeared through the crack.

"No!"

Hiccup and the crocopup ran down together. But it was too late. The shell, and his only connection with everyone else, was gone.

"I need that!"

The crocopup barked again.

"Not..." Hiccup began as he turned. "Now..."

The nimble creature was making its way up along a tiny ridge, unnoticeable at first to Hiccup. When he was high enough, the pup jumped into the crack and slid safely down to the other side. He barked and tossed the shell up into the air. Unfortunately it didn't make it back to Hiccup, but at least now he had a way out.

If he stood tiptoe on the ledge and reached up, there was a small groove he could put his fingers in. Using this for balance, he edged along. It took a few tries, but at last he was able to jump and hang onto the opening. With a new burst of energy, he scrambled up and over, tumbling down to the other side.

"Thanks buddy," he said.

But the crocopup had dropped the shell and was staring at a length of golden hair gliding past in another tunnel. Hiccup smiled as a rush of air went blurring past. Picking up his shell, Hiccup walked in their direction.

"Come on, buddy," he said.

The crocopup started to follow, but a low, rumbling growl stopped him. Whimpering, he looked over his shoulder.

"Uh, on second thought, you might want to go home to your mom. I don't think she'd like me. Except maybe as food, and I don't really want that. Go on."

The pup hesitated. Clearly, at least he liked Hiccup. Sighing, Hiccup gave him the shell.

"You can keep it. You need it more than I do now."

Wagging its tail, the crocopup bounded off. Hiccup hurried after Rapunzel. These tunnels were even darker than the last ones, and while he still wanted to rely on his own energy and help of his reptile friends, he didn't want to be alone if he had the choice.

**AN: long chapter, sorry. I plan on posting chapter four on Friday, but if I don't get to it then it'll have to be Sunday or Tuesday. **


	4. Chapter 4: Breakdown

**An: so kind of a shorter chapter today, but very intense and there's a LOT of angst. If you don't like that stuff, read the first part and stop when you get to Anna's POV, and skip to the very end. I'll post a short recap of her section with the next chapter so you don't have to read through the intense buildup. **

Chapter 4: Breakdown.

"I look ridiculous," Jack said, brushing a petal out of his eyes. "Why couldn't Rapunzel have come through here? She'd make a much better flower."

"No one said survival was fun all the time," Guy said cheerfully.

Both men had large petals strapped to their heads. From above, they looked exactly like flowers. Hopefully it would be enough to sneak past the carnivorous flowers. Very, very slowly, they inched forward together, pausing every time a flower turned towards them.

* * *

><p>Hiccup raced through the tunnels and emerged in the little grotto. Rapunzel and Eep were resting near the top of the waterfall. They looked at Hiccup in surprise.<p>

"What happened to you?" Rapunzel asked.

Hiccup looked down and realized he was covered with small cuts and bruises. "Oh. I got stuck in an almost dead end. There was a whole near the top. I guess I cut myself."

"Come on up," Rapunzel said, throwing down a strand of hair to haul him up.

"Well I was hoping to climb that myself," Hiccup began.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Fine. But at least use it as a safety."

Hiccup used her hair as a rope (although he wished he could do it on his own), and worked his feet up the . As he climbed Rapunzel sang, and by the time he reached the top he was completely healed. He collapsed next to them and rested, taking in the beauty of the place. They stayed there for a while, idly playing with the purple flowers and watching them float down the stream below. Finally, Eep's competitive spirit came back, and she insisted they leave.

They walked in silence for a short time. Surprisingly, they weren't that far off from the other side. After a twenty minute walk in the soft, filtered light, they were hit by the blinding red sun, setting directly in front of them. Despite relaxing for such a long time, they were the first group out of the maze.

"Whoo hoo!" Eep yelled, throwing her arms up in the air triumphantly. "We won!"

"Not by much," Guy said, coming out of a different tunnel.

Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Eep burst out laughing at their floppy flower hats. Jack quickly tried to take his off, slightly embarrassed.

"This is not how it looks!"

"Oh, sure," Hiccup said sarcastically. "Jack, I never knew you liked to dress up in flowers!"

"Come on, guys, we…"

He stopped as a flood of ice poured out of another tunnel. Elsa and Merida skated shakily out. The former stopped abruptly when she saw her father, causing the latter to fall down again.

"DAD?"

"Let me explain!" Jack said. "We had to disguise ourselves as flowers so we could get through a forest of carnivorous flowers alive!"

Guy laughed. "I don't know why you're so upset about it, Jack. I like my hat. I think I'll keep it. What do you think, Eep?"

Eep looked at it critically. "I like it. But do you know how fast my dad would beat you up if he caught you wearing it?"

Guy hurriedly started dismantling it. Rapunzel looked around, counting heads.

"Hey," she said, but her quiet voice was drowned by Merida.

"Hiccup, I learned how ta skate!" Merida said excitedly, making her way over to him. Her arms waved in the air to maintain balance, but she fell into his arms. "Ah'm still learning how to control it."

"You're doing great, Merida," Hiccup said, smiling encouragingly. "Hey Jack, can you fly me back over to Toothless now?"

"Sure thing."

"Hey guys…"

"But we need to add in the paths everyone took to our map," Eep said.

She pointed to a large mural on a large upright slab. Several areas had been filled in, but there were still lots of gaps.

"I'll do it when I get back. It'll only take a minute to go get him."

"GUYS!" Rapunzel said loudly. Everyone stopped. "Has anyone seen Anna?"

* * *

><p>Anna was running now.<p>

She had finally been able to get past the room she and originally landed in, but she also seemed to be finding all the intersecting tunnels in the whole maze, not to mention the thousands of dead ends. There were a lot of loops, and she knew she would never be able to remember which ways she had turned. Neither Guy nor Eep had been through here before, so there were no handprints to follow either. Anna was all on her own.

At one point, she had heard laughter from the others somewhere nearby. It sounded like Elsa and Merida, but as loud as she shouted, nobody heard her. That was one of the worst bits. It made her feel so small and insignificant that, in spite of herself, she had cried for the next half hour as she stumbled through the dark tunnels.

Anna had tried to bend the light to reach her, but the path was too complex. She was too far away from any light sources, and much to afraid to use her fire powers.

When will you tell them you're little secret? a voice whispered.

Anna instantly recognized it as the voice that had tormented her when she was trapped by Maggie. It was the voice of fear.

"I don't have a secret," she said out loud.

Oh but you do. You are losing control of your fire. You're scared of it now.

"Am not."

Are too!

"AM NOT!" Small sparks of flame burst from her hands.

Are too, the voice said quietly.

Anna took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't let the fear overtake her.

"I may not have complete control when the fire leaves me, but I can keep it in."

You think nobody's going to notice you have clothing on every inch of your body except your face? You're burning up in this heat, literally!

"There isn't a way to alter this out here!"

But you can still take the gloves off.

"I'm used to heat, I can handle it."

People are going to notice.

"No they won't."

You're saying your family and friends are stupid?

"No. Stop talking to me."

Fat chance.

But it was momentarily silenced. Anna kept running through the dark, searching for an opening.

Guy said it would only be dark for a little while, she thought. Why isn't it getting lighter?

Use your fire.

"NO."

Scaredy cat.

"I'm not scared."

Liar, liar, pants on fire, the voice sang. Literally! How many times have you lied in this conversation alone? Not to mention the past couple years as your powers have been getting more and more uncontrollable…

"Shut up. Now you're lying. I have perfect control over my powers."

You're lying to yourself! I've been watching you Anna Joy Frost…I know your secrets!

"Noooo!"

Anna sank to the ground, sobbing in terror. The current tunnel she was in was completely dark, and she was absolutely isolated. She could not think of her mistakes, she would not, she would not!

But the voice was not her own. It was a Fearling, and she knew that. She hoped and prayed that it wouldn't bring it up, but it did.

You nearly killed him.

"Stop, please stop it!"

You know who I'm talking about, say his name!

"No, PLEASE!" She was sobbing hysterically now.

SAY HIS NAME! the voice screamed at her, so loud she could hardly resist. TELL ME WHO YOU BURNED ALMOST TO DEATH! BEYOND RECOGNITION!

"N-no!"

SAY IT!

"Kristoff!" she blurted finally.

She covered her mouth, reliving the horror of that awful night, the date that had gone terrifyingly wrong.

You're too dangerous to be around anyone.

"No, it was just one time! Kristoff was fine, mom healed him."

Ah, but she doesn't know, does she? You sang the song while she was asleep, and Kristoff lost his memories of the event.

"Nobody needs to know, it won't happen again!"

Anna was completely out of control now, screaming so loud her voice was already starting to feel hoarse. A small portion of her felt detached; it seemed unreal. But it was. She could feel the fire rising within her, and she battled to get it under control.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt anyone again! I will never hurt anyone again!"

How can you promise that? Can you keep that promise? Silence. You can't? What a surprise.

Anna let loose a guttural scream. Her whole body caught on fire like a giant torch, lighting up the cavern. Giant stalactites and stalagmites had formed in hideous formations, which looked very frightening.

"Control it, control it, control it! Conceal, don't feel, conceal don't feel!"

You can't conceal it, not any more. You won't be able to conceal it ever again!

The fire left Anna.

Flames blazed through the tunnels.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel had barely formed the question when the roaring fire exploded out of three tunnels at once. She squeaked in fright. The flames were so thick and coming so fast Jack and Elsa didn't have time to counterattack. Jack swooped everyone down and into an empty tunnel. As they waited in the exit, the heat increased and the fire continued unabated.<p>

"Everyone get back!" Jack yelled. "Back into the maze!"

Everyone ran. They ran I until the heat no longer touched them. Finally, after five straight minutes, there was silence. Total silence. Then came the ragged, heavy breathing as they realized they had been holding their breaths.

"What was tha?" Merida demanded.

"Anna," Jack said. He looked pretty upset, and started to fly off to look for her, but Elsa stopped him.

"Wait," she said. "Let me go."

"But...I'm her father! She needs me!"

"She needs me," Elsa said gently but firmly.

"How do you know?" Rapunzel asked.

"I just...know."

Jack bit his lip and shifted from one foot to the other. "Okay, fine!" he said at last. "Come on, Hiccup, lets to get Toothless."

He picked Hiccup up with a slight jerk and disappeared into the sky.

**AN: so...yeah. Anna has completely lost it. And she hurt Kristoff. More about that in the next chapter. I'm hoping to post it on Tuesday. **


	5. Chapter 5: Sister to Sister

**An: SURPRISE! I got my first review (THANK YOU!) and I'm feeling nice! you're welcome!**

**So basically here's what happened ion chapter four: Anna got scared cause she was feeling trapped, and a fearling, left over from when she was captured by Maggie (in Frozen Companions) started playing with her secret fears. It also made her feel super guilty about an accident with Kristoff a few weeks prior, where she accidentally burned him so badly he nearly died. (Everyone else was asleep, but she healed him with Rapunzel's hair. She's the only one that remembers the event.) Her fears escalated so much that she lost control and fire filled the tunnels and came out three exits at the end of the maze. Nobody was hurt, and now Elsa is trying to find her sister. **

**Now back to our regularly scheduled program.**

Chapter Five: Sister to Sister.

Elsa chose one of the scorched tunnels and began walking down, leaving an icy trail behind her so she wouldn't loose her way. Going at a slow, calm walk, she followed the burn marks for nearly half an hour before she found Anna in the middle of a severely blackened cave. Elsa threw snowflakes into the air, trying to catch some light, but it did no good. There wasn't enough.

"Anna," she said quietly.

She was lying flat on the ground, hiccuping. When Anna looked up, Elsa could see she had been crying hard. Instantly she ran and embraced her sister, but to her surprise Anna pulled back and ran to the other side of the room.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, her voice grating.

"I came to see if...you were alright."

"I'm fireproof. I'm fine," Anna said shortly. "Now leave me alone."

"You're my sister and I love you. I'm not leaving without you, and I won't be put off by your pulling away."

"I'm too dangerous!"

Fire shot out of her hands in all directions. Elsa quickly countered with an ice wave that protected her. Anna clutched her hands closer to her body, a wild, haunted look in her once happy blue eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you. You have to leave. NOW!"

"Anna, you've never hurt anyone before in your life," Elsa said calmly.

"Yes I have!"

Another wave of fire, another wave of ice. Anna began crying again, but remained standing. When the fire stopped, Elsa spoke again, using the same calm, even voice.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? If you tell me I won't love you any less."

"Yes, you will," Anna whispered.

"No, I won't." Elsa took a few steps closer. "It's okay, you can tell me."

Anna took a few, shaky breaths and the crying slowed, but she still did not say a word. Elsa waited. Love is patient.

"You'll hate me, I know you will."

"Anna..."

"You don't understand! I have done something so wrong, so very, very wrong! It's...it's...evil!"

"I do understand. I was made to be evil all my life. I have done wrong things before too, but you know what?"

"What?" Anna whimpered.

"They can be forgiven," Elsa whispered.

Anna burst into tears again. "Can Kristoff forgive me? I nearly killed him! Can he ever, ever forgive me for that?"

She stopped and covered her mouth in horror, realizing what she just said. Elsa, too, was shocked for a moment, but never let it show.

"I love you."

Anna looked at her in surprise. "But...I. Nearly. Killed. Kristoff."

Elsa nodded. "I know, I heard you. Anna, I'm the Guardian of Love. I understand a lot about it. One thing I've learned is this: love keeps no record of wrongs. No matter what you do, it won't matter to people who really, truly love you."

"Maybe if it was you, everyone could forgive you, but this is me. Dad's always loved you more."

"Anna, that's not true!" Elsa said, her voice rising a little.

"Yes it is! He changed when you came back. He was never like that with me, only with you! You're his favorite because you got his powers."

"He loves you, Anna! You were the only thing that kept him sane all those years."

"Yeah, and now he does t need that any more, he doesn't need me!"

"Listen to yourself! You're not thinking clearly! Of course he needs you."

"For years I lived my life as an only child, raised to be queen! You come along, and that's great, I've always wanted a sister. But they don't need me to be queen anymore! Cause everyone loves you best! You're the perfect princess!"

Elsa swallowed, forcing herself to relax again. She moved towards Anna again, holding out her hands in a pacifying manner.

"Calm down."

"See?! Even YOU are afraid of me!"

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid for you. I hate that you've been thinking like this, believing these lies for so long. You've forgotten, I was raised to be evil. I did many wrong things too. I tried to kill my own father! I nearly killed Hiccup. But it was an accident, and I was forgiven. And you can be too."

"Kristoff doesn't know. His memories are gone. I don't know why. Maybe I didn't heal him long enough."

"You healed him?"

"No, mom's hair did. Everyone was asleep when it happened-this was a couple weeks ago-and I didn't want anyone to know. So I sang the song myself. I must not have sang long enough to restore the memories, and when I found out I was too scare to ask mom to try again."

"If Kristoff knew, he'd forgive you. He loves you. More than any thing else in the world."

"It was all my fault!" Anna yelled, fire streaming out again. She didn't try to calm down before speaking this time. "I can't control the fire, Elsa! I have no power over it! It's grown too strong. I can't do it!"

Elsa continued her steady stream of ice, her voice never wavering. At the same time, she sealed the tunnels with ice, so the fire didn't continue all the way out.

"We can help you, Anna. Dad and me especially, but mom too. I know you have it in you. You can do it. There's always a secret to controlling your powers . Dad's is fun, mine is love. Coincidentally, thats what we guard as Guardians. But its different for everyone. We'll find yours."

Anna seemed not to here. "I'm a monster! I can never learn to control my powers!"

"That's a lie. You are not a monster, and one day soon you will be able to control your powers. But you are not a monster."

"Then what am I? A freak? Any way you put it, I'm a failure!"

Elsa stepped towards Anna, struggling against the force of the flame. Her face hardened with the effort, but the love in her eyes burned brighter than any fire Anna could create.

"You. Are. My. Sister!"

She had almost reached Anna by now. Elsa's arms extended, trying to envelop her sister in another hug, but Anna stepped back.

"I'm too dangerous! I could burn you to death and we're too far away from mom, she won't be able to heal you! Please don't make me live with that!"

"I'm a Guardian."

"Guardians die too sometimes. You aren't fireproof."

"But I have ice. Which means I also have water. And water puts out fires, so I'm safe. It's okay.""

"STAY AWAY!"

Her fire became more concentrated, and aimed more towards Elsa. Anna stared at her flames in shock. She was trying to keep Elsa from getting hurt in her flames...by using the flames to keep her away. It didn't make sense.

"Stop!" She yelled at the flames. "Stop, stop, stop!"

Elsa continued forward, saying the only thing she could think of. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Finally, Elsa was only a few inches away. Coating her body in a thin, protective layer of ice, she wrapped her arms around her sister. Despite the ice, which started to cool her down immensely, Anna felt the love and warmth in that single hug. Then she realized, even as she started to calm down, that her fire was still raging, and Elsa's ice was melting. She had to stop this fire, NOW.

Her whole body heaved as she fought to control it, yet Elsa still held her close. At last, Anna collapsed with the strain, but effectively shut of the fire. As she sank into unconsciousness, she saw that all the ice doors in the cave had melted. And a terrifying though occurred to her.

Although water held more power over fire, and could extinguish it completely, fire could melt ice. Elsa's ice had to be melted before it turned into the water that stopped her fire. Fire could do a lot of damage to ice. Which meant that everyone was still in terrible danger from her.

* * *

><p>Elsa felt Anna go limp in her arms.<p>

Everything made sense now. Why Anna and Kristoff had slowly been drifting apart; why Anna seemed more stressed than she had ever been in her life; why she was reluctant to show her powers in front of people. She was always tired and pale now, and always, always, miserable. This new revelation explained everything.

Picking Anna up as if she weighed no more than a baby-Elsa's Guardianship had come with the standard new strength and speed-she retraced her footsteps out of the maze.

The scene outside was certainly a strange one. Hiccup and Guy sat next to each other, backs to Toothless, studying the map. Hiccup had already transferred the drawing in great detail to paper, but they were still double checking. Jack had made an ice rink for Merida to practice on, and now she was teaching Eep to skate. Belt had abandoned his master and was also gliding on the thin ice. Rapunzel sat swinging in her hair, looking very relaxed, but also worried.

Finally, there was Jack. He was lying flat on the ground near Rapunzel, and was tied in the rest of his wife's hair, which he then iced over. The prison was not perfect, and Elsa suspected he had tried to escape several times already. When they saw Elsa, though, Rapunzel let Jack out. He flew over to them quickly and took Anna.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Elsa said. On the way out, she had decided not to tell everyone what had really happened, not without Anna's consent. "She had a bit of a panic attack, that's all. She got stuck and couldn't get out. It took a lot of energy out of her, and then a whole lot more to stop it. She just fainted a few minutes ago. Now, she's already embarrassed about the whole thing, so don't bring it up."

"I'm glad she's alright," Rapunzel said.

"Not to interrupt the reunion," Guy said, retrieving Belt, "but we've got to start back. Nighttime is very dangerous in this neighborhood."

Everyone agreed and mounted the pterodactyls, Hiccup on Toothless of course, and flew back to the caves. But Jack held Anna tightly in his arms.

**AN: if I get more reviews from _different_ people, I'll do** **another chapter Monday night. Although, aschi49, I don't mind if you review again too. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Starlight

**An: I didn't get any new reviews. Come on guys, it makes me nervous if I don't get feedback. You all know you can comment without an account, right? You can even put anonymous or guest if you don't want to put your real name, I don't care! Just give me something! I know at least some of you like it, cause I have more views than visitors. It means you're coming back to reread it. Anyway, I've pleaded long enough. On with the story. **

Chapter Six: Starlight

When Anna woke up and saw Jack was holding her, she started crying again.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here now," Jack said soothingly. "Elsa told me you got scared."

"Is that all?" she asked, confirming Jack's suspicions that something else had happened. He wondered what his daughters were hiding from him.

"Yes," he said finally, deciding not to press.

Anna snuggled closer, not saying anything more. They landed the pterodactyls on top of Eep's cave a few minutes later. Everyone dismounted and the pterodactyls curled up to sleep right where they were.

"We'll have to get up early to move them out of sight," Hiccup said, pointing the torch at them.

"I don't sleep too well on the rocks anyway," Rapunzel said.

"Used to comfort, princess?" Jack teased. Rapunzel whacked him playfully.

Merida looked up into the sky. It was relatively clear, and the stars were quite clear. Guy noticed her interest and leaned over to Hiccup, blowing out the torch unexpectedly in one breath. Everyone gasped in surprise, and heads automatically turned to the sky.

"Wow!" Elsa exclaimed.

The entire sky was filled with stars, shining brightly against a deep blue background. There was hardly a space of empty sky left. Without a word, everyone sat down. Despite the long day, nobody was tired.

Hiccup curled up with Toothless, still with the group but relying only on his dragon, just the way he liked it. Together, Guy, Eep, and Merida perched atop a big boulder, looking at the different constellations. Below them, Rapunzel leaned her head against Jack's shoulder. Anna tried to sit on her own, but Elsa sat down next to her and discreetly held her arm down to prevent her from moving. Anna sighed.

"Okay, fine."

It was very peaceful. After a long silence, broken only by the crickets and the occasional owl (though they were more like owlcats), Jack spoke.

"You know what, guys? I think we're gonna be okay here."

"Of course we will," Merida said sincerely. "We can survive as long as we stick together."

"Jack?" Rapunzel said. "You were right. We have been having fun."

Jack just smiled.

But for some, the evening was not as alright and peaceful as it seemed. Anna sat in tense silence beside Elsa, who still didn't let to of her hand. Elsa herself was wondering exactly what to say. In the maze her Guardian instinct had taken over, but now that Anna was better (although definitely not okay) she was just a sister. And sometimes sisters have a hard time knowing exactly what to say to each other.

"You don't have to pin my hand down anymore," Anna finally said, breaking the tense silence between them. She spoke so quietly Elsa could barely hear her.

"Will you promise not to leave?"

"Sure," Anna answered in monotone.

"I don't want you to be alone, that's all."

"Well I do."

Elsa frowned. "It's not right."

"What did you tell them?" Anna asked, ignoring the last comment.

Sighing, Elsa told her. "I told them you had a panic attack in the tunnels cause you couldn't get out and that you were fine but didn't want to talk about it. I think Dad suspects there's more we aren't telling him, though."

"The way he's looking at us isn't tipping you off?" she asked sarcastically.

Elsa laughed. "That is a big indicator."

Anna cracked a smile, but only for a moment. It seemed safer not to deal with emotions. Usually it was just unhappy or scared feelings where she lost it, but after today she wasn't sure if she could keep it in again.

Hiccup shivered and snuggled closer to Toothless. As he thought about the treehouse's progress, he felt honored to be chosen as the leader. But he still couldn't get over his father's disappointment. Sure, his fellow Companions trusted him enough to oversee the construction of their temporary home, but is that all they thought he was good for? He didn't have special powers like the Frosts, and he wasn't a Guardian like Merida. All Hiccup had was Toothless, which, granted, was pretty awesome, but without the dragon, who was he, really?

But everyone else was enjoying the night.

Until a high pitched screech cut through the tranquil air. Each of them knew, deep down, that it was the beginning of the end.

Although Eep knew exactly who made the unearthly noise, she looked anyway. The shrieking toddler below confirmed her suspicions.

"Run!" she said. "Sandy's sounded the alarm."

Everybody jumped up and started running out of the valley. As if it had been previously decided, they turned and ran towards the jungle. But they would never get there in time. Hiccup tried to fly Rapunzel and Merida on Toothless, and Jack tried to carry Elsa and Anna, but it was too difficult. After such a long day, they were simply too tired.

"Who's Sandy?" Jack managed to ask, flying low to the ground.

"My little sister," Eep said with a groan. "If only it had been Thunk, I could have reasoned with him!"

"No time to think about that now!" Guy admonished. "We've got to get to the jungle."

"But it's too dangerous to be out at night," Merida suddenly realized.

"We've been out without being attacked for awhile now," Elsa said. "We're just going to have to risk it."

"There aren't any beds yet!" Anna said.

"We'll figure that out when we get there," Rapunzel said logicaly. Behind them, the ground shook as the tribe started their pursuit. "If we have to stay up late making the hammocks in the dark, then so be it. But now our cover is blown. We can't go back to the valley."

Eep risked a glance behind them. "They're gaining on us!"

"We're not even half way to the jungle, we won't make it," Guy said. "It might be better to stay here and let them catch up."

"No, they'll kill us!" Merida insisted.

"She's right," Eep said.

They kept running. Only moments later, the tribe was a few feet behind them. Jack set Elsa and Anna down, knowing nobody else could see him. Then they were surrounded, and had to stop abruptly. Toothless growled.

"Sh," Hiccup whispered.

While they could fight their way out of this, these people were Eep's family, however savaged and uncivilized. So they waited in silence as Grug, Eep's father and leader of the clan, made his way to the middle of the circle. As expected, he walked right through Jack.

"Eep! Who are these people and what are you doing with them?" Grug demanded.

"Dad," Eep said calmly and slowly. "They're just passing through. I was showing them where the jungle was."

"You know you're not supposed to be out of the cave at night!"

"It's fine," Eep said carelessly. "Look, they have a dragon! It's like a dinosaur but nice. It kills all the big scary mean animals."

Toothless looked offended at being referred to as "it."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Uh..."

"Sir," Rapunzel began. "We don't mean you any harm. If you'll just let us go..."

Grug turned and glared at them, effectively silencing Rapunzel. Even though she was a queen and used to dealing with angry leaders, Grug was truly terrifying. He leaned closer and yanked on her hair.

"Ow!"

"Please sir," Elsa said stepping forward. "Just let us go!"

"Dad?" Eep asked.

"No, they're too different from us. They're dangerous. We're going to kill them."

"No!" everyone in the circle yelled. Jack held up his stick, ready to freeze the cavemen until they could get away.

"They're leaving, they don't want to come back!" Guy insisted. "They didn't even want to be here in the first place."

"Quiet you!" Grug yelled.

"We can't kill everyone who passes through here!" Eep said. "That isn't right. We didn't kill Guy, did we? That turned out ok, didn't it?"

Grug looked at Guy critically.

"On second thought," Guy said quickly. "Don't answer that."

Ugga spoke for the first time. "Grug, what Eep's saying does make sense."

"Oh, you're taking her side now?"

"No, I'm taking the side that is right. And right now that isn't your side."

Grug tried to stare her down, but if there was one person who could hold his gaze, it was Ugga. Finally he grunted and looked at the ground.

"You'd better be out of sight by...by..."

"By the time it takes for me to take Sandy back to the cave," Ugga suggested.

"Right," Grug said. "You'd better be gone by then, or I will pound you into nothing! Ugga, to back to the valley and signal when you get there."

"Run!" Eep said firmly after a second.

The Companions turned and dashed towards the forest. Now that they had caught their breaths they could keep running, and run they did. Rapunzel, Elsa, and Anna ran as fast as they could, Hiccup, Merida behind him, and Jack flew above them. But no matter how hard she tried, the youngest Frost could barely keep up. Without the extra speed (from what Jack called the Guardian packet), it was impossible. When Anna finally began to lag behind, Jack picked her up and carried her, not caring what the cavemen thought.

Hiccup spotted an outcrop of rocks and landed Toothless behind it. Jack and the others quickly followed.

"We'll wait till they go back inside," Elsa said.

"Yeah, what I was thinking," Hiccup said.

Anna bit her lip and her face looked strained.

"Anna? Are you alright?" Merida asked.

She couldn't even see her friend anymore, just a black blur.

"I have to keep going," Anna said in one breath.

"No, stay here and rest," Rapunzel said, gently grabbing her arm. To her surprise, to everyone's surprise, Anna jerked roughly away.

"Don't touch me!" she warned, panicked.

"Anna..." Merida's voice quavered. "You have to calm down."

Anna risked a glance towards the cavemen, but they were gone. She started running. After a shocked moment, everyone tried to follow her, but when Anna noticed she shook her head urgently.

"Stay where you are," Elsa said, remembering the tunnels earlier that day. "She's just trying to protect you."

"From what?" Jack asked incredulously.

"From herself," Elsa said quietly. "She can't control fire."

Everyone looked at her for a moment, stunned by this new revelation. Jack most of all. Then they turned and saw Anna crouched on the ground several yards away. Normally it would have been hard to see her in the dark, but now she glowed from the withheld fire inside.

Gasping, Anna curled up tighter. Her whole body was racked with pain, an intense, burning pain. It felt like her insides were on fire, though she knew it wasn't really true. She was fireproof, fire didn't even hurt her. Anna was so caught up in concentration that she didn't notice Rapunzel until she was right next to her.

"Anna, talk to me, please." Anna just shook her head. "Elsa told us you can't control fire. Baby, why didn't you tell me before? We could have helped you."

Silent tears streamed down Anna's face. "It's too strong now, there's nothing we can so," she whispered, barely moving her mouth.

Steam drifted out of the girl's mouth as she spoke, and even though she didn't let her daughter know, it greatly alarmed Rapunzel. She laid a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Don't say that, don't give up. There's still hope."

"Nmf," Anna mumbled.

This time she didn't even bother opening her mouth. Shrugging off her mother's hand, she scrambled to her feet and ran again.

"Please don't shut me out!" Rapunzel pleaded. "Not again. I've already been shut out once, well, in. I don't want that to happen again. Please don't close the door, you don't have to keep a distance now."

Anna kept walking stiffly away. Rapunzel followed, as did the others, watching with interest.

"I finally understand, Anna. For the first time, we can fix this and work together. You don't have to live like this anymore. I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. I'm right here."

Whirling around, Anna faced her mother in desperation. "Please go back! Just leave me and go back to the forest without me."

"But..."

"Look, I know you mean well, but I want to be left alone. It's better for everyone. Just stay away and you'll be safe. At least until I can learn to control it."

You've been trying to control it all these years and you still can't! You'll never learn to control it!

"Shut up!" Anna yelled.

"I..I didn't say anything," Rapunzel said, taken aback by the outburst.

Anna stared at. She hadn't even realized. How did it come to be where she could tell the imaginary voices of the fearlings from the real voice of her own mother? How long had the fearlings even been inside her? Then she realized the truth. The horrible, heart breaking, soul crushing truth.

They had always been there. At least from the age of five, the furthest back she could remember, they had been tormenting her, slowly causing her powers to grow stronger and further from her grasp. She had tried, unconsciously to get rid of them ever since. But she had failed.

And now they had complete control of her powers.

"I'm such a fool," she whispered. "I can't be free. I can't ever be free!" Now she wasn't just talking about her powers, but about the fearlings possessing her.

"You don't have to be frightened," Rapunzel said.

"There's no escape, there's...there's just no escape. I have a burning fire storm inside me and there no way out!"

"We can fix it together, don't worry."

"I can't control this curse!"

"It's not a curse, Anna."

"Mama, please, you'll only make it worse!"

"Don't panic!" Merida, now in hearing range, said urgently. For the first time since becoming a Guardian, she felt scared, and was trying not to panic herself.

"There's so much fear! Too much, too much," Anna rambled. "It's not safe. You all aren't safe here! You have to leave! Now!"

"Calm down," Merida said again.

Anna's breathing grew more and more ragged. Hiccup saw it and pulled Rapunzel, who was closest to him, back towards Toothless. Suddenly Anna collapsed.

"I CAN'T!" she screamed.

Elsa immediately built an ice wall between her sister and everyone else as a raging fire, surprisingly concentrated into a thin, blade-like area, rocketed out of Anna's body and into the surrounding countryside. The flames engulfed and burned several bushes and tumbleweeds to a crisp in mere seconds. Then it was over. Elsa took down the wall.

"Is everyone alright?" Rapunzel asked. "Is anyone hurt?"

At that moment, Merida looked down and squealed. Her dress was on fire.

**AN: CLIFFHANGER, HANGING FROM A CLIFF! Ok I'm done now. Sorry, I had to split this scene so that the next chapter wouldn't be so dark. Yeah, this was based off of the First Time In Forever Reprise. I originally wrote an actual parody for Anna and Rapunzel, then decided that it was too random. **

**Anyway, PLEASE review, follow, or favorite! It would make me happy and get me to write faster. I only have one more complete chapter left. After that its ideas and random phrases in my head. **


	7. Chapter 7: Let It Go

"So I was thinking that you should go back to North and tell us like where they are in finding the companions. Like how close they are and stuff. So yea good job. Keep writing. All that jazz. XD

xXx aschi49 xXx"

**AN**:** sorry this is so late. I got a prompt/suggestion and I've been working on it. See what happens when you comment? I listen! This is the first time I've written a song into the story, sit this chapter is a little clunky. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter Seven: Let it Go

Merida screamed and started running about, desperately trying to put out the flames.

"Hold still, Merida!" Elsa said, trying to shot the fire with ice.

But she didn't listen. Continuing to shoot ice, both Jack and Elsa followed Merida, but with no success. In the end, it was Toothless who had the most sense. He pounced and held her firmly to the ground and roared at Elsa, who instantly covered Merida's lower body in a block of ice.

For a second everything calmed down, and then Toothless realized that Merida was stuck to him. Confused, he began shaking his foot, but Merida clung to his leg with her free arm.

"Get me out!" she said with gritted teeth.

As Toothless rolled onto his back and tried to pry her off, Elsa waved her hand and Merida fell to the ground, much to the dragon's relief. He wasn't quite sure what would have happened if Merida had been forced to live attached to his leg for the rest of their lives. Hiccup ran forward and helped his cousin to her feet.

"Alright, Mer?"

"Ah'm fine. That's probably the most Ah've freaked out about my clothes in mah entire life, though!" she joked.

Everyone laughed. And then, Rapunzel looked around.

"Where's Anna?" she realized. "Anna!"

But Anna had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Toothiana flew into the North Pole through one of the now fixed portals, bringing with her Stoick, Astrid, Elinor, Kristoff, Olaf, and Mary Katherine.<p>

"North! I brought some help, like you asked."

"Excellent!" North exclaimed, looking up from his papers. "We need a lot of help today. I'm sure you all have questions…"

Immediately a chorus of babbling started, as everyone asked questions at once.

"Merida doesn't have her bow!"

"Are they safe?"

"Where are they?"

"How can we help?'

"Quiet!" Bunny roared. "Calm down, all of ya. Nothing will be answered if you all speak at once."

"Thank you, Bunnymund," North said. He looked out at the small crowd of ashamed and nervous people. "As I vhas saying, your questions will all be taken, but one at a time. But first, a question from me. Vhat is that?" He gestured a meaty hand towards Olaf.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! Elsa built me when she was a little girl."

"You're alive?"

"Um…I think so? Not entirely sure. I can talk, and think, and everything. But I don't need to eat."

"He's definitely alive," Kristoff said.

"Fascinating. How did I miss this? Vhen Elsa returns, all three of us must talk."

"Will they return?" Elinor asked.

"Can you get her back?" asked Olaf simultaneously.

"What about Anna?" Kristoff asked worriedly.

"And Hiccup? And Merida?" Astrid yelled above the noise.

"My mom and aunt are really worried!" MK put in. "But they're too busy to come, so they sent me instead."

North glared at them until the chatter died down once more. "Thank you. I don't know vhere they went, or if it's safe. But I know how to find them, and that's vhy I called you all here. Since Anna took a portal to find Elsa a few years ago, I installed a tracking device for each snowglobe."

He was interrupted by a huge ruckus outside. Groaning, North stood and marched over to the door and stuck his head out to see what was happening.

"Hey! Elves, I'm trying to save the world here! Party later, not now! Yetis, don't try to stop the elves, just focus on your job. I can't get anything done with all this interrupting! GET BACK TO WORK!" He stomped back into the room and sat down wearily. "Oh, this is going to be harder than I thought. Vhere was I?"

"Tracking devices and snowglobes," Astrid said.

"Right. There is a device on each snowglobe. However, there were dozens of portals all happening at once, and some of the devices have been damaged. We need to sort through the snowglobes and see vhich ones need to be fixed, and then we can start looking."

"And under no circumstances, will you go through a portal yourself," Tooth added. "We'll get to that part later."

"Now, let's get started," North said, gesturing to a large pile of snowglobes that had been hurriedly stacked in a corner of his office.

* * *

><p>As soon as Merida started screaming, everyone's attentions had been diverted. Anna saw her chance and took it. Grabbing Hiccup's map from the Toothless' saddle bag, she ran as fast as she could, despite still being winded from the run and her explosion moments before. She kept going and never looked back. By the time everyone realized she was missing, she was already half way to the maze.<p>

She arrived near dawn, as only the faintest of pink light touched the horizon. Panting, she stood on the edge of the cliff and looked out at the rocky towers. This would be the only safe place for her now, she would no longer put anyone in jeopardy. And without the map, no one could find her and force her back.

Once she had regained her breath, Anna unfolded the map and studied it, trying not to incinerate it. She saw a little place labeled "Peaceful Hollow" just past the middle of the maze, and decided that would be her new home. Inhaling deeply, Anna struck out into the dark labyrinth.

Even with the running walking at full speed, it took nearly an hour to reach the hollow. The starlight beamed down through the crystals and gentle waterfall, illuminating the room. It was quite beautiful, but also extremely secluded. Anna crumpled to the ground and curled up in a ball of loneliness. From her position she could see the last few stars of the night, still shining brightly against a pink sky.

Whenever she was a little girl and all alone, she sang to herself, and she felt better. And right now, she had never felt so alone. So she sang.

"The stars shine bright

In the desert tonight,

Not a caveman to be seen.

All alone in the barren wild,

But go back? I'm not keen.

"The wind is howling like this raging storm inside,

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried."

Anna bounced up and began exploring the cave.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see!

Be the joyful girl you always had to be.

Conceal, don't feel, don't melt the snow!

Well now they know!"

Anna realized something. Nobody was here, nobody could get hurt. She tore off her gloves and let the fire fly.

"Let it go, let it go!

Can't hold it back anymore.

Let it go, let it go!

I can't contain this storm!

I don't care, what they're going to say,

Let the fire burn on…

The heat never bothered me anyway."

Feeling better by the second, Anna leapt across the stream and ran up to the waterfall. She cupped her hands and rank the refreshing water. It did nothing to quell the fire, but Anna didn't mind anymore.

"It's funny how some distance,

makes everything seem small,

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

The higher ground would be a good place to build a home, she thought. She just had to figure out how to get up.

"It's time to see what I can do,

to test the limits and break through."

Without any effort, Anna thrust her hands forward, imagining the stair case back home at Arendelle. Fire blazed and formed exactly what she had pictured. The fire stayed there, continuing to burn in space, a living fire. Carefully, she placed her foot on the first step and tested it. To her surprise and joy, it supported her. She raced up the fiery spiral.

"No one's around no injuries,

I'm free!

"Let it go, let it go!

I will let the fire fly!

Let it go, let it go!

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand, and here I'll stay,

Let the fire burn on!"

Anna looked around the clearing. Lifting her hands, she created a fiery moat and curtain at the edge. Then, working around the jewels, she raised a thick, thorny vegetation wall. Now she was completely protected.

Then she grew and bent vines to her will, producing a very comfortable house. She ran up another stair and stood at eye level at the top of the maze. The sun was resting on the horizon, and there was no one about. Satisfied, Anna jumped down to her springy bed of moss. It was quite warm in her new home, but she didn't mind.

"The heat never bothered me anyway."


	8. Chapter 8: Kill Circle

**An: I was informed that there was a glitch in the type this morning, but that has now been fixed. also I forgot to mention I got another favorite! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

Chapter Eight: Kill Circle

Hiccup left the treehouse at noon. They had been up nearly all night working on the hammocks, finally falling asleep before dawn. Everyone else was still sleeping, but Toothless had gotten hungry and pestered Hiccup until he took him out. They flew low across the desert, away from the caves. This of course led them right over the maze, and Hiccup spotted a green speck near the middle. Curious, he directed Toothless over to it. As he drew nearer, the smell of burning and the crackle and heat of the fire assaulted him.

"Anna. Let's land, bud."

They flew down, but immediately found the opening was too clogged with vines to get through. Hiccup found another opening a little ways away and landed in there. Even from afar he could feel the heat from the smokeless flames.

Hiccup was surprised to enter the Peaceful Hollow again, but even more surprised to see how much it had changed in the past few hours. There was a wall of fire-and behind it black mass-above the waterfall, which dripped down through a fiery torrent of stairs. The river snaked its way trough the lower ground, still glowing crystal blue, but the atmosphere had changed to one of fear. It seemed like the water was running away. But Hiccup was determined to press on.

The Night Fury rose into the air and flew within a few feet of the fortress, where Hiccup locked the tail in place. He climbed beneath the dragon, and Toothless flew into the fire, curling his wings around Hiccup at the last second. Roaring with pain as he crashed into the thorny wall, he blasted his way further into the darkness. Once Hiccup was out of harm's way, the wing's unfurled and the boy crawled out.

Now it was his turn. He stopped Toothless' next plasma blast. This part he wanted to do on his own, with his own strength. Drawing his sword, he instead cut his way through. Finally, he reached the end, and saw another curtain, this one made of loosely weaves vines.

"Stay here," he whispered.

Skinny as he was, he was able to part the branches of the dome enough to get in without cutting. Unlike the outside, the inside wasn't scary, but peaceful. Now the rubies could be seen, and they illuminated the interior in a much more friendly way than the fire had. Another, grassy, spiral stair case rose to the top of the open dome, but other than that and the mossy bed nestled between some jewels and the wall, the clearing was just as spacious and restful as it always had been. Until Anna woke up and jumped off the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked hotly.

She held her arms in attack mode, balls of hot energy bursting at her hands, ready to fire. But Hiccup didn't flinch. He stood stock still and looked her dead in the eye.

"I was hunting with Toothless and we found you."

"How'd you get in?"

"Dragons are fireproof on the outside," Hiccup explained. "The thorns were tricky but I had my sword. And a plasma blast from Toothless. Did you make all this?" Anna nodded slightly. "This is genius. I mean, really, really cool."

Anna lowered her hands a little. "I'm assuming Elsa told you everything."

"Well, yes, she did. But you should know that she didn't want to. She wanted you to tell us when you were ready. And if you're wondering, yes, she told us about Kristoff, but I came anyway."

"Why? Why did you come in?"

"Because you're my friend, and friends don't abandon one another if they're going through a hard time. And I trust you."

"So did Kristoff," Anna countered. But she lowered her hands completely and the fire balls flickered out. "I could seriously harm you, Hiccup, without trying or meaning to, but I could."

"I know," he answered simply.

There was a moment of silence, the unspoken question hanging in the air between them. Hiccup just stood and waited. Finally, Anna gasped and put her hand over her mouth, trying not to cry.

"It's ok, take your time," Hiccup said. "I'm listening."

"We were having a date," Anna said quickly, hardly realizing what she was doing. "Nothing fancy, just a romantic, candlelit dinner for two in the private dining room. It was late, but we didn't notice. We'd spent the whole time talking and having fun, not noticing the candle was almost burnt down and everyone else had gone to sleep. And then..." She stopped.

"And then...?"

"He just fell quiet. He had his hand in his pocket and...I think he was about to propose. I don't know, I guess I got scared. I hadn't flamed up all evening, but then my hands randomly started burning. I told Kristoff it was because I was tired, cause then I noticed, and I saw how late it was. I tried to leave but he kept trying to keep me there. I got more and more scared...and then I blacked out. Not really, probably, but I don't remember what happened next. I just remember cooling off and seeing him lying on the ground beside me...It was awful!"

She burst into tears and collapsed on the bed. Slowly, Hiccup came and sat next to her. He didn't pull her into a hug, he didn't tell her it was going to be alright, he just let her cry. After several minutes, she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I can't go back."

"Ok," Hiccup said simply. "We'll call you when North comes to rescue us."

"No, you don't understand. I'm not going back. I'm not going back to Arendelle, or our time. I'm staying right here until I die."

"Don't say that."

"This is the best way."

"For you?"

"No. I'm a danger to everyone around me. You remember the beanstalk, you had to cut it down! This isn't just the best way, it's the only way."

"What about your family? They love you, they could help you learn to control your powers."

"Do they? I mean really?" Anna snapped. "How do I know what they really think about me? I'm the failure Frost, the one who doesn't know how to control powers. I'm probably an embarrassment."

Hiccup was silent for a moment, because this was almost exactly what he had been thinking for so long. But he had also spent the night with Jack and Rapunzel, and knew that what Anna thought wasn't true. And if what Anna thought wasn't true, then maybe, just maybe, what he thought wasn't true either.

"Well, so am I." Anna looked at him quizzically, so Hiccup explained. "Right before I got pulled into the portal, I heard my dad talking about me. Even after four years, he still thinks I'm an embarrassment to the village, despite being the best dragon trainer on Berk."

"That can't be right," Anna exclaimed, jumping up and pacing the room. "You just misunderstood, or something. Surely he doesn't really think that about you. You're his…son." She trailed off, realizing what she just said.

"And you're their daughter," Hiccup said with a smile. "Please, let them help you."

"Can they help me?"

"Not if you don't let them."

Anna sat back down again and thought. "I just don't know if I can do it. What if I hurt mom? If she's hurt, then nobody else will get healed."

"Work out a compromise. You could come back for one day and let them try to help you. Rapunzel can be the last person to try, so there's a least likely chance of you hurting her. If it doesn't work, then you can come back to the wild and live out the rest of your days in misery and loneliness. Because, face it, are you really willing to spend the rest of your life alone? Without talking to anyone? You're 17, Anna."

Anna sighed. For a long while there was no sound other than the crackling of fire and the gentle bubbling of the creek. Toothless poked his head in the vines and whined.

"Tell you what," Hiccup said. "Toothless is hungry and you haven't decided anything yet. So you think about it while I go and finish hunting, ok?"

"Ok," Anna said. Hiccup smiled and walked towards the makeshift door. "Hiccup, wait!" He turned and waited expectantly. "Th-thanks. For coming, I mean. Nobody else would have tried it."

"They would have, if they had found this place. They're looking now, actually."

"They won't find me. I stole your map."

"I noticed. But it's ok, you can keep it."

"Really?"

"I have a dragon with me this time. I can always fly up and out." Toothless nudged him impatiently. "Ok, ok. I'm coming. See you later, Anna."

"Bye."

Hiccup and Toothless flew out of the castle and maze. Despite being used to the heat, it was a relief to be out in the cool air again. Steering his dragon towards the direction he thought was the lake, Hiccup nearly bowled over the whole tribe of cavemen.

"Toothless, go up!" he shrieked.

He soon realized it wouldn't be of any use. Grug as as strong as ten men, but instead of being a giant demon bear, he was using his strength to throw boulders into the air. They tried to dodge them, but all the cavemen were throwing rocks. It wasn't long before a stone, luckily a smaller one, hit Toothless' tail and he roared with pain.

"Going down!" Grug yelled. "Everyone, kill circle!"

They crashed into the ground with a heavy thud. Hiccup shook his head and looked up. They were surrounded by the tribe, and Eep and Guy were nowhere to be seen. Toothless was immediately pinned down by several of the men.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again," Grug said fiercely.

"We were leaving!" Hiccup hated how his voice sounded so squeaky.

"Didn't look like that to me. Now where's my daughter?"

"I-I don't know. I haven't seen her since last night."

"LIAR!" Grug screamed in his face.

"You'll pay for that!" a Hort yelled.

"H-how?" Hiccup asked nervously. Instantly he wished he hadn't asked. Why was he so stupid sometimes?

"Hmm, let me think. All the animals we eat have gone since you arrived and my daughter's missing again. Death seems appropriate, what do you guys think?"

The tribe roared his approval.

"Ooh! Dad! Dad!" Thunk yelled, raising his hand.

"Yes, Thunk?" Ugga said, quieting the crowd.

"Can we throw him in the volcano?"

"Why?" Grug asked.

"Because! Because, um…Oh, I had a reason, but then I forgot."

"Idiots," Gran said. "Remember when the sheep fell in the volcano, and then it rained and the animals came back? Bozo there thought if we toss the boy in then the same thing will happen, and Eep will come back too."

"Oh…" Grug said. "Good idea, Gran."

"Hey!" Thunk protested.

"It won't work, that was just a coincidence!" Hiccup said.

"We don't believe in…whatever it was you said around here," one of the Erf girls said.

"Yeah, you're as good as dead," little Gort said. Hiccup gulped.

Anna's eyes widened as she watched Grug's huge fist lift into the air and come crashing down on Hiccup. He crumpled to the ground as Toothless roared indignantly. When she heard the commotion, Anna had raced up the grassy stair case; she had seen and heard the whole exchange. And now her mind was made up. She was going back. She had to, or else Hiccup would die.

She watched as they mercilessly dragged Hiccup and Toothless (now also unconscious), back to the caves. And then she took off, sparks flying from her hands and the tips of her braids. As she ran out of the maze and across the desert, she realized there had been a lot of running in the past 12 hours, but it was always necessary.

Yet, somehow she ran faster now then she had before. And, plunging into the jungle, Anna knew it was because she was no longer running for her own safety or away from her powers. Now she was running for her friend. The only one brave enough and strong enough to approach her without fear. Sure, he had a dragon backing him up, but that didn't matter to Anna. He had come to her and helped her in her darkest hour, and that was all that mattered.

Everyone was surprised when Anna burst into the clearing beneath the treehouse shortly after their brunch. She stood, panting, at the trunk and raised one hand. Instantly Rapunzel threw down her hair and raised her up to the platform.

"Anna!" Jack exclaimed, flying over to concernedly. "Are you alright?"

Anna nodded but couldn't speak. With great relief, Merida noticed that the fear surrounding her was gone, although her hands still flickered sporadically, but then saw that it had been replaced by concerned urgency. It was the same look Jack had worn throughout the previous night.

"Anna? What is it? What happened?"

"For goodness sake!" Elsa said. "She's too out of breath to speak, don't ask her questions."

Eep and Guy looked puzzled, but decided not to ask. Jack formed an ice goblet and filled it with water. Gratefully, Anna took it.

As she caught her breath, Anna noticed the walls had been taken apart and used instead as low railings. Elsa or Jack had build an ice staircase leading up to several smaller platforms where the leaf hammocks swung in the breeze.

"Well?" Rapunzel asked.

"The cavemen took Hiccup!" Anna blurted.

"No!" Merida cried. "How?"

"They threw boulders at him and it damaged Toothless' tail. They want to sacrifice him so they can bring back the herds and Eep."

"We have to go rescue him!" Merida declared, snatching up her sword and inspecting it.

"Oh I'll to back!" Eep said at the same time.

"I'll fly you over there," Jack said.

The previous concern for Anna had melted swiftly. Now his ice cold eyes were hard set, and his teeth gritted in determination.

"Oh no you don't!" Rapunzel said, wrapping Merida and Jack in her hair simultaneously. "We can't rush in there in anger. You'll get captured."

"Wait, when did this go from we to me?" Jack asked.

"I mean you collectively. You, Merida and Eep will get captured-or grounded in Eep's case-if you rush in without a plan."

"Rapunzel's right," Guy jumped in. "Look, it's only midday and the sacrifice will probably take place tonight. We've got all afternoon to plan. Belt, get the emergency idea generator."

AN: I will try to get the ninth chapter up before the weekend, as we are leaving on a two week trip and will have limited Internet access. Otherwise you won't hear from me until at least October 19th.


	9. Chapter 9: Volcano

**Author's note: sorry, i don't know why its all in bold. maybe its just me. Anyway this is really late but i got it done. This will have to tide you over till Monday at the earliest. Also apologies in advance for the ending. You know the best part about online fanfiction is that you all can't kill me. Whereas when I show this to my siblings, I might have to go in exile. I'm very, very sorry.**

**Chapter Nine: Volcano**

**Mavis flew into the North Pole that afternoon, just after the others finished sorting the portals. **

**"Fashionably late, as usual," MK grumbled. **

**"I came as fast as I could!" Mavis insisted. "I had to take care of a werewolf in Andalasia, ok? I'm the unofficial guardian of monsters, you know."**

**"Stop your bickering!" Elinor commanded. "That won't help. North, what do we dew now?"**

**"This button on the side brings up a digital list of where the portal's destination was. Some of them I've even upgraded to show where they opened in. Unfortunately, I don't have those marked. **

**"Mavis and Mary Katherine, look and see vhich ones have the upgrade or not and mark the ones that do have it. Also throw out any that you see went through the Pole. We know they didn't come through here. Even if they vent to the future, I would have sent them back. **

**"Elinor and Astrid, bring me the marked and broken ones. I'm going to repair the broken and add a new installment to the last upgrade. **

**Kristoff and Olaf, I need you to help me fix the damaged snow globes."**

**"Are you sure thats a good idea?" Kristoff asked, discreetly pointing at Olaf. **

**"All I need for you to do is fetch me my tools. And Olaf can make special runs to the kitchen vhen we get hungry."**

**"Okay!" Olaf said cheerfully. **

**"What do you want me to do?" Stoick asked. **

**"Come with me, mate," Bunny said. "We're going to go halfway through portals and them back here again. But first, you need a little training."**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack cradled Elsa in his arms as he zipped towards the volcano looming in the distance. The only reason the cavemen were going to sacrifice Hiccup at night was because it would take so long to get there dragging a dragon behind them. But Jack and the others had wasted precious time planning and building a horseless carriage while simultaneously training Anna. And now he feared they were going to be late.<strong>

**Elsa clung to her father's neck as tight as she could, wincing against the biting wind. It was not cold. On the contrary, they were simply flying so fast that the once friendly breeze stung and burned. But they had to keep going. As the volcano grew larger and more ominous, Elsa risked a glance behind and saw the little cart fading into the distance. It was just a tiny speck now, and Eep and Guy, who were pushing it forward, were practically invisible. **

**"Head down," Jack said curtly. **

**"Sorry," Elsa said, ducking back again. They were trying to reduce wind friction, though Elsa was sure they couldn't possibly go any faster. **

**Finally, they arrived at the volcano and snuck through one of the tunnels to the lava pit, which bubbled only two feet below the ledge. Far above, they could hear the tribe chanting, accompanied by the mournful groans and outraged roads of Toothless. Grug stood and began speaking a laborious speech to whatever force he believed controlled the universe. Jack strained to hear, and faintly caught Hiccup trying to protest. **

**Grinning, he flew to the other side of the lava and began layering on the ice, Elsa doing the same on her end. The plan was to freeze it over long enough for the others to catch up and rescue Hiccup, but both father and daughter quickly realized this wouldn't happen. **

**"It's not working," Elsa hissed. **

**"I know, I know!" Jack called. "But we have to keep trying! It may just take longer than usual."**

**"Have you ever tried to freeze lava before?"**

**"Not till now." Without pausing, he looked up and shouted encouragement to Hiccup, knowing he was the only one who could hear him. "Don't worry, Hiccup, we have a plan! We're going to rescue you!"**

**Hiccup only faintly heard the words, but from where he was sitting tied (and now gagged) the words came like sweet relief. All day he had tried to break the bonds himself and escape on his own strength. He was half glad nobody came for him, and half disappointed that nobody was there to see how he was strong. **

**But eventually, as they neared the volcano, he began to despair and wondered if they had even noticed his absence. He clung to the hope that they would come, and fervently wished for them to appear. His only chance had been Anna, and he desperately prayed that she had gone to tell the others of his fate.**

**Now, finally, he knew that she had, despite her misgivings of returning. Hiccup's whole body instantly relaxed. Knowing that his friends were out there working to save him, he realized something. **

**He no longer minded being the smallest and weakest anymore. He didn't have to prove his own strength, either to himself or the others. And, somehow, he knew that Anna was right. What he had heard the night he left had been a mistake; Stoick really did love him. Even if he didn't get rescued and plunged to his fiery doom, these thoughts brought him comfort. He could die at peace. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third knew that he was loved. **

**"Why are you smiling?" Grug asked, interrupting his own speech. **

**Realizing how much it unsettled the tribe, Hiccup grinned harder, then broke out laughing. The Erf father stormed over and ripped the gag off. **

**"Tell me why you're laughing!" he demanded.**

**Hiccup smirked. "No." **

**The Erf scowled. "Throw him into the volcano!"**

**"Ok," Grug said. **

**His meaty hands grabbed Hiccup and pulled him gruffly upright. Hiccup shrugged and casually walked to the edge. Again the cavemen were baffled and whispered amongst them selves. **

**"Why are you not frightened anymore?" Gran yelled out.**

**"Fellas, I'm a Viking," Hiccup said. "Fear is an occupational hazard. You get used to it." **

**Grug shoved him forward and he fell onto the overlooking rock. Hiccup looked down and met Elsa's frightened eyes. As he struggled to get up, he heard Jack again. **

**"RAPUNZEL! Hurry!"**

**Now Hiccup was nervous. For some reason Jack wasn't simply flying off with him, and the less obvious plan apparently wasn't going so well. Of course, down in the pit Jack may not have been able to see the rest of the plan progressing, but Hiccup had absolutely no way of knowing. **

**"I'm already way ahead of you!" another familiar voice called from nearby. **

**Then every single caveman or woman except for Grug fell to the ground, and all chaos broke loose. Rapunzel perched nonchalantly in a charred skeleton of a tree nearby, her hair scattering out in multiple directions. Guy and Belt ran around the circle of prostrate tribe members and waved a bone at them threateningly. **

**"Don't mess with me or try to escape, or I'll seriously harm you with this wand!" he yelled maniacally. **

**Suddenly, Anna and Merida appeared on top of a ridge. Merida slid down and landed expertly between Grug and Hiccup, pointing her sword at Grug. Anna meanwhile formed a fire arrow in her hands. **

**"Hiccup! Hold still!"**

**Hiccup tried not to visibly wince as her arrow came zipping towards him. To his surprise, it had perfect aim and sliced the bonds cleanly. **

**"Duck!" Merida yelled. **

**Obediently, he ducked, and a cruel bludgeon narrowly missed his head. Turning, he saw Merida bring her blade down on the club to try and splinter it, but to no avail. It was too strong and tough. Fascinated, Hiccup watched as they parried blows; the Scottish swords-princess from the future and the club wielding caveman from the past. **

**Anna and Guy were frantically trying to keep the cavemen down. Rapunzel's hair was only wrapped around the ankles, just enough to pull them off balance, but not enough for them to notice. It also wasn't enough to keep them there. With Guy and Belt's bones, the smaller children and elders had been knocked out, but the teenagers and adults could not be contained. **

**As Anna rushed back and forth with a bone of her own-though she was not very skilled-she vaguely noticed that they were very afraid of her flickering fire, the opposite reaction she had expected. But she had no time to ponder, things were heating up. Literally. **

**Eep crept softly to the mouth of the jailed cave. In spite of herself, she was impressed at the rude craftsmen ship of the cage. Toothless was growling discontented inside, but stopped when he saw her. **

**"What are you doing?"**

**Eep spin around and saw her younger brother Thunk standing a few feet away. **

**"What are you doing?" she countered. **

**"Guarding the dinosaur!" he said proudly. **

**"Great. Look Thunk, this is all a big mistake. We have to let him out."**

**"But dad said..."**

**"I know what dad said, but he's wrong! I promise, if you let me free the dragon, then I'll show you a whole field of giant sticks."**

**"Giant sticks?" Thunk asked incredulously **

**"Giant sticks!" Eep said enthusiastically. **

**Thunk hesitated a moment longer. Finally, he nodded. "But don't tell dad. I was never here, ok?"**

**"Got it," Eep said. "Now go." **

**Thunk turned and ran back to watch the sacrifice. Quickly, Eep broke the wooden bars and led Toothless out. Then they heard a scream. **

**Hiccup, edging away from the drop, had tripped again, distracting Merida. For a split second her eyes flickered over to him to make sure he was okay, just long enough for Grug's club to slam into her. **

**"Merida!" Rapunzel and Hiccup screamed. **

**Tears sprang from Merida's eyes as she lay flat on the ground, breath knocked from her lungs. Dimly, she saw Grug towering over her, scowling. Rapunzel knew she had to get her out of there, and fast.**

**Without thinking, she grabbed one of her hair strands and threw it at Merida, unemotionally freeing Gran, who had now regained consciousness. Merida was risked away up to the tree, while Gran pounced and held Hiccup to the ground. As hard as he struggled, he could not break free. Grug stormed over and lifted him over his shoulder with one giant hand. He ran to the edge of the cliff, preparing to throw him down. Hiccup glanced back and saw Merida and Rapunzel, frozen in helpless horror. He gave them a weak smile and was thrown over the edge. **

**"No!" Merida yelled. Rapunzel screamed and covered her eyes. **

**From the very top ridge of the volcano, Eep leapt onto Toothless' back. Forgetting that the tail was damaged, they jumped over and caught Hiccup mere seconds after he was thrown. **

**Then they plunged towards the lava. **

**Jack looked up in time to see them falling, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He couldn't hold all three in the air, and there wasn't time to tear the two humans from the saddle.**

**But in a burst of energy, Elsa created a giant, thick ice mound that, instead of rising from the ground as usual, formed instantly in the air and brought Hiccup, Eep and Toothless to an abrupt halt. As the bottom sagged and sank into the magma, Elsa strengthened the tower and forced it to rise higher. **

**"Help me!" she screamed. **

**Jack snapped out of his trance and doubled the force. The tower shot high above the volcano, and Toothless jumped, gliding to safety. Instantly, Jack stopped working and flew over to Elsa, whisking her away into the air. **

**"Retreat!" he called. **

**Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, and Guy sprinted down the mountain and jumped into the cart. The sudden force was just enough to unravel Rapunzel's hold on the tribe, but they were too astonished to do anything. They stood there and watched as their prisoners flew to safety. With gravity's help, Rapunzel soon caught up to Hiccup and Eep, who had landed on the ground some distance away and were hurriedly trying to fix Toothless' tail with a leaf. **

**"That isn't working," Guy said as he hopped out. **

**"We noticed," Hiccup grunted. "Thanks for saving us." **

**"No problem," Rapunzel said, running up and hugging him. "I'm glad you're alive. Are you hurt?"**

**"No," Hiccup said. "But Toothless's tail is so bent I don't think we can fix it."**

**"Guys, I mean, people," Anna said. "They're coming." **

**They looked up and saw what looked like an explosion of people from the mighty volcano. Rapunzel wasted no time. Instantly she took off the damaged prosthetic. **

**"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked. "That'll slow us down!"**

**"Trust me!" Rapunzel cried, throwing a heap of golden hair over the tail. "If it brought back your leg, then maybe this will bring back his tail!"**

**"Everyone," Jack commanded as Rapunzel began to sing. "Get in the car. Now."**

**Merida, Anna, and Elsa smushed into the back seat, while Eep and Guy took the front. The mob was getting closer, and Toothless moaned concern. He knew they were in danger, and he also wasn't quite sure what Rapunzel was doing to him. It felt really weird. **

**"We can't get it to go fast enough," Guy said, testing the steering wheel. **

**"Yes we can," Anna said. "Guy, steer. Mom, dad, Hiccup? Hurry."**

**Fire shot out of her hands in two controlled jets. The car jolted forwards, and Guy struggled not to crash. The cavemen paused, then ran in the opposite direction, terrified. That's when Anna realized they were afraid of fire. **

**Unfortunately, it didn't take long for Grug to muster their courage back. Jack hurriedly plopped Hiccup in the saddle and prepared to pick up Rapunzel. Finally she ended the chorus, deciding that was all they had time for. Toothless was delighted to find he had a brand new, real tail. Immediately, he took to the skies, followed closely by Jack and Rapunzel. **

**They quickly rejoined the others, who were thrilled Rapunzel's spontaneous experiment had worked. However, the cavemen were also gaining. Anna knew she had to do something. Even though Elsa was now helping her propel the car with ice, it wasn't enough. The cavemen needed to be stopped for a long time. **

**"What is it?" Elsa whispered. **

**"I'm sorry," Anna whispered back. "But I'm the only one who can do this. Don't try to follow me, I can't let dad lose you again."**

**"Anna?" Elsa asked warningly. "What are you doing?"**

**"I love you. I'll survive. Probably. Don't stop."**

**And with that, she leaped out of the cart. Sadly, she watched Elsa's shocked face grow smaller, as she reluctantly obeyed the last instruction. Turning, Anna boldly faced the angry tribe. There were two relatively big sized rocks twenty feet in front of her and about 50 yards apart. It was a long distance, but necessary. Anna raised a fire wall between the two stones, effectively stopping Eep's family. **

**"Mom!" Elsa called. "Trade places with me!"**

**"I can't propel...where's Anna?!"**

**"Switch, now! Dad, you have to push the car. Hiccup, I need to borrow that dragon!"**

**Hiccup flew lower and the switch took place. Jack reluctantly took over the power. **

**"Where is Anna?" he asked angrily. **

**Elsa pointed behind them, and Toothless automatically flew towards her. As they got closer, they saw Anna was slowly backing away, making sure her wall was stable. But the farther she got, the harder it was to maintain. **

**"Anna, just run!" Elsa said. **

**Anna turned and ran, fueled by her excitement at controlling her fire. But then the cavemen ran around it, and speedily gained on her. Elsa knew they would never be able to make it in time, even with Anna throwing small fire balls at them. **

**Panicking now, Anna turned and focused on running, but she was soon surrounded. Her back up against a boulder she raised her arms in surrender, though judging by the scowling faces around her, she knew that imprisonment might not be an option. Anna raised her eyes sorrowfully to meet her sister's. Too stunned to cry, Elsa reached out an arm. Anna closed her eyes as Grug raised his fist, but the blow never came. All she felt was a cold blast of air envelop her. **

**Surprised, Anna struggled to open her eyes. For a split second she saw ice, thick with Elsa's swirling magic. At the same time the cavemen beat on the ice, and Anna realized that it wasn't an ice wall separating her from the tribe. She was imbedded in a cold case of magic. **

**The last thing she heard was Elsa, screaming. The last thing she saw was Ugga's startled and concerned face, blurred through waves of blue magic. Then Anna knew no more. **


	10. Chapter 10: Tragedy

**Chapter Ten**

**An: yay! I got wifi! I won't be able to get it very often, but once I get the next chapter I'll try again. Sorry for the wait!**

**Chapter Ten: Tragedy**

**Elsa saw Grug's hands raise over her sister. A fraction of a second later, his hands collided with ice. Realizing she had once again accidentally frozen someone, she screamed. Probably not a good idea, as it alerted the cavemen to their presence. **

**"Erfs, Gorts, get them!" Grug commanded. **

**Toothless flew higher as the two families lifted boulders. Elsa frantically shook Hiccup.**

**"No! We have to go back!"**

**Toothless growled. "He says no," Hiccup translated. **

**"But Anna's trapped down there, frozen!"**

**"Elsa, we can't. We'll get ourselves killed. Anna will be fine, I think you just built an igloo around her."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Well, no. But we have to hope."**

**"Even if it is an igloo, she won't survive until morning. Either the cavemen will break her out and kill her, or she'll freeze!"**

**"Elsa, Jack can't loose you again. He may have already lost Anna. I won't let him lose both his daughters in one night." **

**Elsa rested her head on Hiccup's back in defeat, barely noticing they were nearing the woods. They reached the treehouse a few minutes later. Elsa went straight to her hammock, and let Hiccup explain what had happened. **

**Jack immediately flew back to the scene, but saw the cavemen had given up beating on the ice and were slowly walking home. He followed them to the caves, just to make sure they didn't change their mind again and go back. Once they had sealed themselves in, which Jack thought was very helpful, he flew back to where Anna still waited. **

**From afar, he tried to suck all the ice into his staff, but Elsa's magic was too strong. Without wasting any more time, he returned to the treehouse, where the others were waiting in breathless suspense. **

**"Everyone is back in their caves," Jack said. "I went back to Anna, but I couldn't melt the ice. Elsa, you're the only one who can."**

**"Then what are waiting for?" Elsa cried. **

**She jumped from the tree, landed on a soft snow pile at the bottom, and ran. The others were quick to follow, and they reached Anna around midnight. They found Elsa kneeling at the base of the ice, one hand on its smooth surface. **

**"Elsa?" Rapunzel asked, voice trembling. Elsa silently shook her head. "Okay, then. My turn." **

**Rapunzel draped her hair over the ice and sang for several minutes. Jack paced nervously in the air, while the others sat still and waited. At last, Rapunzel turned back to them. **

**"It won't work unless I can touch skin." **

**"Well, maybe Toothless can blast it."**

**"My dad couldn't break it," Eep said. "If he can't break it, nothing will."**

**"This," Hiccup said firmly. "Is a dragon. Blast it, Toothless."**

**Toothless threw all fifteen of his plasma blasts at the ice. But at the end, there wasn't even a scratch. Confused, he walked forward and sniffed it. Instantly he backed away and snorted, his nostrils filled with the thick smell of magic, which he usually couldn't smell. He tried again, making sure the magic didn't block his senses, but there was nothing else. Sadly , he roared and turned back to the others. Nobody needed Hiccup to translate. Toothless had made it very clear that Anna was already dead. **

**No one said anything for a long time, too shocked for words or even movement. Jack hung in the air like an icicle, unmoving and cold, with small drops of water falling to the ground every now and then. **

**"If we can't get her out of the ice," Merida said gruffly. "We should at least bury her in it." **

**"I don't think you have to," Guy said. "Look."**

**He pointed to the ground at Anna's feet, where grass was slowly spreading outward. And twenty feet away in all directions, the ground was slowly raising. Now there was a five foot barrier in a twenty feet diameter. **

**"It's her power," Rapunzel said quietly. "It must be draining from her. We should move."**

**Everyone silently agreed and got out of the way. About twenty minutes later, a large hill had grown over Anna, decorated in lush grasses and delicate flowers. A few young tree saplings dotted the landscape around her. With the moon shining softly down, it looked rather pretty, but nobody noticed. They were too busy searching for a way inside. But there wasn't one. **

**Finally, they reluctantly returned home. Nobody wanted to sleep, but after a whole night without sleep, and a very emotional one at that, one by one the Companions drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Eep and Guy went to the caves to face a very wrathful Grug, but Elsa couldn't sleep. She missed Anna's quiet, steady breathing, and the way she talked in her sleep. **

**Even though they were nearly full grown adults, as soon as Elsa had regained her memories and returned to Arendelle, the girls had insisted on sharing a room. Elsa didn't want to be alone any longer. Sometimes Mavis slept in the rafters, in bat form of course, as long as she wasn't out hunting or taking care of monsters around the world. But most of the time the two sisters were alone, swapping stories late into the night, and occasionally getting extremely slap happy. **

**Every now and then, Elsa would lie awake and simply listen to Anna's calming breathing. And now, when she needed it most, it wasn't there. Swinging in her cozy little hammock on her own platform, in the middle of the Stone Age, she had never felt so alone. She was surrounded by her best friends and parents, yet no one had spoken to her since the incident.**

**At some point Merida came over and softly tiptoed to her hammock. **

**"Can I sleep here?" she whispered. "Toothless is snoring."**

**Elsa nodded and watched as Merida climbed into the hammock intended for Anna. She tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't. The shame she carried was even bigger than when she had frozen Arendelle, more than when she had killed people in her evil, hypnotic state, and much, much larger than the time she had accidentally frozen Hiccup. Eventually the shock wore off and she wept quietly. **

**Jack, who had also been unable to sleep, heard her and came down. Elsa looked away, not wanting to meet her father's anger and disappointment. To her surprise, however, he pulled her out of the hammock and onto the shelf floor in a comforting embrace. **

**"It's alright," he whispered. "I'm not upset. I know you didn't mean to."**

**"It was probably kind," Merida mumbled. "I mean, that was probably an instant death, and painless. Or at least a lot less painful than if those savages had gotten a hold of her. She might have been ripped limb from limb or thrown in the volcano."**

**"Merida's right," Jack said, shooting her a grateful smile. **

**"But...I...killed...my sister!" Elsa sobbed. "How will...I ever...explain this...to Kristoff?" **

**For a moment nobody said anything. Jack rocked her back and forth, while Merida checked for fear. After all, Anna had nearly broken down when she burned Kristoff, who was only her boyfriend. Who knew how Elsa would react to killing her sister? **

**"No," Jack said finally. **

**"What?" Elsa hiccuped.**

**"You didn't kill her. I mean, you did, but think of it this way. You didn't just kill her. You saved her."**

**Elsa cried even harder, and Jack held her tighter and rocked her gently. In the morning, Merida woke and found that they were still in that same position. When Rapunzel saw, her mind flashed back 15 years, to the morning she had found Jack protectively curled around Anna, floating on the dining room table after a nighttime of fun. But these circumstances were radically different. She woke her husband up and together they gently moved Elsa into her hammock. She slept until noon. **

**A whole week passed, and they saw no more of Guy and Eep. Glumly, they went about the business of eating and fortifying what they now excepted as their new, permanent home. They never left the treehouse except for hunting. No longer did they care about exploration. **

**The only exception was when Hiccup led them to Anna's vegetation palace a few days after her death. Since they couldn't all get on Toothless for protection, Jack built an stair case and an arch that cut through the fire. The Companions spent the whole afternoon there, grieving and enjoying Anna's creation. **

**After a week, Eep was released from her grounding and she and Guy came to offer their condolences again. Eep was sad that she wasn't able to get to know Anna better, and asked Rapunzel to tell her about the brave fire princess. **

**As part of her creativity, Rapunzel was an expert at story telling, especially while painting. So she went out and mixed up some paints, and over the next few weeks, told everyone stories. On the wide, smooth trunk, she painted her tower, and told the story of how the Companions had first met. She drew Arendelle as she told of her and Jack's wedding and the birth of the two princesses. Then, very carefully, she sketched Elsa's ice palace, and with help from Elsa, wove the tale of the crown princess' kidnapping and the fight to bring her home. Even though the Companions and Elsa had lived the story, they sat tensely until the happy reunion at the end. **

**At last she got to their previous adventure, where Merida was kidnapped by Mother Gothel and locked in the tower, guarded by a thousand guards. Now Rapunzel drew Merida's tower, and the cottage where Hiccup and Anna had lain dying for a good portion of the time. Finally, Eep requested that their story was now told. With a heavy heart, Rapunzel drew Anna's little sanctuary in the secret hollow, and told Eep how all of them were sucked into the portals and ended up thousands of years in the past. **

**It had been three weeks after Anna's death, and a whole month after they'd first arrived, when they finally got the first hope of rescue. **

**An: so...yeah. That happened. Anna really is dead, it's not like Frozen Companions where everyone thought Hiccup and Astrid were dead and they really weren't. I'll try to write and get the next few chapters up quickly, but we have full days here, so I don't know. **


	11. Chapter 11: Rescue

Chapter Eleven

**An: revisions made possible by aschi49, who actually took the time to comment and make me feel happy. (Btw, you're literally the only one that keeps me publishing. Thnx for that!)**

Chapter Eleven: Rescue

"Ready?" North asked.

"Ready," Stoick the Vast replied wearily. He checked his safety goggles one last time.

He had done this routine a dozen times before in the past few hours. With the rope securely tied around his thick waist, Stoick waited until North opened a portal inches away from his face. Then he stuck his head in and looked around. If there were no Companions around, he quickly withdrew. The connection was too unstable for him to remain half in and half out for long. Before they had begun, North had installed a new feature in the snow globes, one that would ensure they would be taken directly to one of the Companions.

So Stoick automatically poked his head through and looked around, then immediately drawing back, before he registered the face of a very confused dragon...and a gleeful Hiccup.

"Dad!"

"Wait!" he cried. The portal snapped shut. "That's it! That was them!"

"Are you sure?" Bunny asked.

"I saw Hiccup and Toothless. Hurry, reopen it!"

"Don't forget to hand him the snow globe!" Astrid called as Stoick dived in once more.

This time he was in a different location. Instead of blaring heat and sand, there was a cool night breeze blowing through the leaves of a ginormous tree. Hiccup was deep in conversation with Jack next to a little fire, but Stoick didn't care.

"Hiccup!" he bellowed.

Startled, both boys looked up. Up above, the branches shook as the others woke. Stoick quickly rolled the snow globe towards them.

"Take this snow globe. Gather everyone and then come home."

He eased back through the portal into North's workshop and untethered himself. Suddenly he slapped himself on the forehead.

"I could have gone with them! Take me back, North!"

"No," North said. "You've already gone to that time stream twice. It's already too tangled to land there again." Stoick groaned. "Don't worry. They should be back soon, and we'll know where."

They walked over to the giant lighted control board, waiting to see the next destination of a portal. Only a moment later a date appeared on the dashboard.

"Arendelle," Bunny said aloud.

Toothiana gasped suddenly, then flew out of the room. Puzzled, the others waited until she returned, a large book in one hand.

"That's bad, that's very very bad," she said, flipping through the pages.

"What?" Olaf asked worriedly. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"The date, it's the year of Arendelle's second war with the Southern Isles. They've landed in the middle of a war!"

"We have to help them," Astrid declared, grabbing her battle axe. "Come on!"

* * *

><p>Toothless practically danced through the clouds. Ever since his tail had been healed, he had been begging Hiccup to take him flying, even though he could fly without a rider now, he wanted to go with him anyway. Finally Hiccup got the message and took him out, and Toothless showcased his best tricks.<p>

But for some reason Hiccup didn't seem impressed. In fact he hardly noticed. Grunting with disappointment, Toothless dived and flew low to the ground in the direction of camp. He knew Hiccup was still upset over Anna's death, but that was weeks ago, and the dragon didn't understand why things weren't back to normal. This certainly wasn't how things worked in the dragon world.

As for Hiccup, he kept his eyes on the forest straight ahead, barely thinking about what he was seeing at all. He was thinking about Berk, his father, and Astrid. He was dreadfully homesick, but even though he wanted to get home, his mind still took a moment to process the portal some yards ahead, a huge, hairy face sticking out. Hiccup squinted. It couldn't be...he didn't believe it. But as the hairy hooligan withdrew, Hiccup saw it was.

"Dad!"

He sat up straight in the saddle and grinned. But it was too late. Stoick disappeared and the portal snapped shut. Toothless landed in a skid, wondering what had just happened.

"Come on, bud!" Hiccup urged, feeling energetic for the first time in weeks. "We have to tell the others!"

When Hiccup told them the news, everyone buzzed with excitement. They ran out to where the portal was seen and stayed there for the rest of the day, fighting off any predators with renewed energy. But nothing happened and they went back. For several days the Companions waited in anticipation, yet still nothing happened and the excitement died down.

One night, more than a week after Stoick's first appearance, Hiccup was talking by the fire with Jack. Everyone else was asleep, but for the restless winter spirit, it was going to be another long night. Once again, grief kept him from sleep.

"I just feel like there was something more I could have done!" Jack explained. "I should have been watching her more carefully, I shouldn't have left her on her own!"

"There was nothing you could have done, Jack. You know that."

"Well, yeah, but I could have frozen those cavemen before they got near her, and Elsa wouldn't have panicked."

"You're not blaming her, are you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Elsa was too far away to help, and you were even farther away. Nobody could have done anything. Trust me on this."

"Hiccup!" a large voice bellowed.

Startled, both men looked up, and saw the hairy, bug eyed face of Stoick the Vast. In the shelf rooms above them, there was a thud and a groan as Elsa fell out of her bed in surprise. Before Hiccup could react, Stoick quickly rolled the snow globe towards them.

"Take this snow globe. Gather everyone and then come home." Then he disappeared through the portal.

"No, stop!"

Hiccup sprang to his feet and ran to the spot, but it was too late. He knelt by the globe, studying it wistfully. Then three girls slid down the stairs (their new favorite way to travel) and stood blinking in the firelight. Merida came last.

"Who dares disturb my beauty sleep?" Merida said in a deep dramatic voice.

Elsa broke out into a giggle. It seemed like every hair on Merida's head stuck straight out in a twisted, curly mess. She looked not quite unlike a lion. But the laughter soon died down; this reminded both Elsa and Rapunzel too much of how Anna would wake up. Hiccup and Jack managed to keep a straight face, but this kept them from talking.

"Ah said who woke me up?" Merida repeated in a calm manner.

"Our way home," Hiccup finally answered. He held out the snow globe to the girls. "Well, mostly my dad. But this was the reason behind it."

"Where did you get that?" Rapunzel demanded.

"My dad found us again. But he didn't stay."

"So what are we waiting foor?" Merida asked. "Let's go!"

"Not without saying goodbye to Eep!" Elsa said. "Or Guy and Belt."

"Not only that," Hiccup added, "if we just disappear, then they'll get paranoid and think we've been eaten by the tiger."

"Ah guess yew're right. I'll be gettin' back to mah beauty sleep now, thank ya!"

The others followed her lead, all except Jack. He stood watch with Toothless, the lonely frost sentinel and the dragon. To their great surprise, Eep and Guy came around dawn, instead of the usual time in the afternoon. Toothless clumsily climbed the stairs to wake the others (usually his effort woke them long before he reached the top) while Jack flew out to meet the early visitors.

"We came early!" Eep announced cheerfully.

"Yeah, I noticed. What's the occasion?"

"All day hunt," Guy explained. "There's this new herd of something a couple miles away and Grug wants to destroy them and see if they'll make good food."

"Well I'm glad you came. We found a way home."

"Oh."

It was the only thing Guy could think of. Eep was speechless. By this time they had reached the tree house, and Jack flew them up. Everyone was awake and had collected all their meager belongings and a few souvenirs.

"Do you have to leave?" Eep blurted. "We've had so much fun! Mostly."

"We can't just abandon our kingdom," Rapunzel said.

"Plus, Merida and I have all our family back home," Hiccup said. "We miss them."

"Let them go, Eep," Guy said gently. He had come to terms with the separation very quickly.

"Will you ever come back?" she asked as she hugged Rapunzel.

"It's pretty doubtful. Time traveling through the portals is kind of dangerous. North wasn't making that part up," Jack said.

"But...I'll never see you again."

"I know," Hiccup said. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "We say goodbye a lot, and it's sad. It's very hard to go back to normal life, because a whole new life forms around your new friends and you have adventures and good times. You laugh with them and you cry with them. Then you have to leave, even though you're not finished getting to know them. Your whole life can seem terribly dark and gloomy. You have to move on with your normal life and eventually thinking about the friends that left, or that you left, can be painful. But it's ok. It's worth it. The good memories, the happy memories, those are worth the heart ache."

He turned to Rapunzel. "If you had known Anna's fate from the beginning, would you still have chosen to have her?"

"Yes," both Jack and Rapunzel answered firmly.

Eep sighed. "I guess you're right. Thanks." She hugged him tightly. "Goodbye, Hiccup."

The goodbyes were complete. Hiccup took the snowglobe out of his satchel and opened it to the prearranged destination: Arendelle. With a last sad glance and a few feeble waves, the Companions stepped into the portal.

Instantly they were surrounded by intense heat. It was the middle of summer, on a breezeless, cloudless day. To make matters worse, a few thick columns of smoke rose in the air. It was still Arendelle, but not the way they remembered it. Rapunzel ran to a coughing citizen in ragged clothes.

"Are you alright?"

The man looked up and, to their shock, it was Eugene. Equally surprised, Eugene straightened and backed up. Then he recovered himself and bowed.

"My queen! I apologize. We weren't strong enough."

"What do you mean?" Jack demanded. "Not strong enough for what? Eugene, tell me what happened here! How long have we been gone?"

"You have been gone nearly a month, your highness. A few days after you mysteriously disappeared, the Southern Isles attacked."

"Who?" Merida asked.

"Around the time I was born, the Southern Isles declared war on Arendelle," Rapunzel explained. "I was already in Corona, it's where I was born, so my parents left me there for my own safety. That's when Gothel managed to kidnap me."

"Oh," Hiccup and Merida said.

"Arendelle beat up the Southern Isles pretty badly. This was their revenge," Eugene continued. "That and the youngest prince wanted a kingdom of his own to rule. As thirteenth in line, Prince Hans didn't have much of a chance..."

"Hans!" Elsa exclaimed. "Wait, I remember him from the ball a few weeks before we left. He flirted with both me and Anna."

"And me," Rapunzel said.

"So he's come back and taken over the kingdom, has he?" Jack growled.

"Yes. Everyone was out searching for you. The remaining force wasn't strong enough to keep them out..."

He stopped and stepped back, noticing the dark storm gathering in Jack's eyes.

"I've had enough!" Jack said in a cold quiet anger.

"Aye, me too!" Merida declared. She drew her sword and looked at Jack. They seemed to read each other's minds.

"For Anna," they said in unison.

"Jack, no!" Rapunzel said. "You'll get yourself killed!"

But Jack had already picked up Merida and was flying towards the palace. Soon their friends were far behind. A hot wind blew Merida's curls into Jack's face. It was uncomfortable for them both, so Jack instructed the winter wind at his back to move ahead of them as well.

Together they soared higher and higher above the city, until they were directly over the castle courtyard. Then Jack plunged. They went down so fast Merida thought for sure they would crash and die. She wasn't sure what happened to immortal spirits who died, and she didn't want to find out today. Luckily Jack stopped in time, turning his momentum into forward thrust. He threw open the doors with a ferocious gust and continued down the castle.

They didn't get far. A heavy net fell on them from above, pushing them to the ground. Jack lost a hold of his staff in the process. Forward they rolled, until they were so entangled in the snare that when Hans found them a moment later, he couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, Jack. Did you really think I would leave myself undefeated while most of my soldiers were out searching for you?" he mocked in a silky tone.

"Prince Hans..."

"I'm sorry? There should be a 'king' in there somewhere."

"You are not the king. You are a puny little prince and this is my kingdom!"

"Ooh, someone's taking responsibilities all of a sudden."

"I started when Elsa was born," Jack said angrily.

"Little frost princess. I think I'll keep her. She's prettier than her sister."

Jack strained harder against the wires, but it was no good. They were thoroughly trapped. Merida glared at him.

"I'll get you for that."

"No, I'll get you," Hans said cruelly. He whipped out a fruit pan and brought it down on her head. "Frying pans! Who knew right? I discovered that trick when I tried flirting with Rapunzel a few weeks ago. You know, right before you made me believe in you."

"You sick twisted b..." But he was cut short with a clang.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel bit her lip anxiously. They had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes, and Jack still hadn't returned.<p>

"I think it's time to assume they've been captured," Hiccup said with a sigh.

"Oh don't worry," Eugene said. "Hans won't kill them immediately. He's planned a huge spectacle to kill you both at the same time. He'll keep them alive."

"But for how long?" Elsa asked. "Merida won't be much use to him."

"I don't know. We should launch a rescue operation tonight if at all possible."

"What about my parents?" Rapunzel asked quietly.

"There was a siege to the castle. Queen Rue refused to go into safety, and cooked and delivered food to the soldiers, keeping their spirits up. As for king Robert, he also disappeared when the battle looked to be turning in the Southern Isle's favor. We haven't been able to find him."

"I know where he is," Rapunzel said. "And I know how we're going to rescue Jack and Merida and put an end to this tyranny. Follow me."

* * *

><p>"How do you know he'll even be down here?" Eugene asked.<p>

They were walking down a dark earthy corridor deep in the ground. Rapunzel led the way, singing for the light her hair gave, so Elsa answered instead.

"It's an escape plan. When Arendelle is besieged, everyone comes here and into the castle. If the castle is overtaken, then everyone retreats underground."

"Oh. Why haven't I heard about this?"

"Because its against the law to tell anyone convicted of felony."

"But...it's just me! And that was, like twenty years ago!"

"We're working on an amendment," Elsa said briefly. "But until then, you'll have to continue with the blindfold."

Eugene groaned and slumped forward in Toothless's saddle.

"Hey, sit up straight!" Hiccup admonished. "He doesn't like it when you slouch. It throws him off balance."

Reluctantly, Eugene did as he was told. It seemed ages before he heard Rapunzel stop singing, and a small knock on a wood door.

"Who goes there?" a gruff voice answered.

"Carl," Rapunzel said, recognizing the guard. "It's me, Queen Rapunzel."

"Queen Rapunzel!" Carl said excited. Then he returned to his duties. "What's the password?"

"Password? Since when do we have a password?"

"Since Hans attacked and held us all sieged."

"Well how am I supposed to know that, since I was missing?"

"You...good point." Carl hurriedly unlocked the door. "Welcome home, your highness! The queen has returned!" he yelled into a small metal device.

The voice echoed through the wooden hallways. Rapunzel quickly led them through the maze, and as they drew near a loud cheering could be heard. Hiccup removed the blindfold from Eugene, and together they stared in amazement at the underground paradise. A large grassy meadow, traversed by streams and sprinkled with small flowers, stretched on for at least 5 or 6 acres. Light shot down in small concentrated beams, and torches were lit for extra lighting. Everywhere you looked, there were hundreds of makeshift tents, surrounded by people.

"Hiccup, Eugene," Rapunzel said solomnly. "Welcome to Hall of Unicorns."

**An: alright, so I'm cutting it off here. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully, but don't take this as a promise, I'll have an easier week coming up and we can finish. at the very most beforeThanksgiving. **


	12. Chapter 12: Walls

**An: I'm so sorry. I know I left you hanging For like a month. I honest to goodness didn't mean it. But I hit writers block. Luckily I eventually conquered it, and here you go. I'll try to finish the next one quickly, after mid terms next week. **

Chapter 12: Walls

Jack struggled in the guard's arms, trying to break free. But it seemed men from the Southern Isles were born incredibly strong. After awhile he grew tired and stopped resisting, though he could hear Merida still squirming behind him.

"Don't give up hope, Jack!" she yelled.

"Forget it, Merida. It's no use," he called in a dull monotonous tone. "They're too strong."

Merida growled unhappily, reluctantly following her friend's lead. They continued down into the dungeon. The cells were little more than cages, three stone walls and one with bars running up and down and side to side. The interior contained one small straw mattress, a wooden table, and a dirty mirror, some cleaner than others.

Walking past mournful, hungry looking prisoners, Jack cast encouraging glances to them. Some were criminals, others were wrongfully imprisoned by Hans. Either way, they had been badly neglected, which was bad news...and good. Jack now stared intently at the stone walls as he passed. When he found what he was looking for, he purposefully slowed down step by step. Finally, the guard noticed, and stopped. Jack stiffened his whole body, and before the guard could speak, the king blurted out a question of his own.

"You're not putting us in these cages, are you?"

There was a subdued panic in his voice, enough to make the guards suspicious.

"Why are you concerned?"

"Noooo reason," Jack replied slowly and carefully.

He looked over at Merida worriedly. Her guard caught this action and quickly pinned her to the wall. In an instant he drew a small dagger from his belt and held it at her throat.

"Tell me, now!"

"No."

"I will hurt her. She is of no use to us."

"I won't tell you," Jack said, this time with a slight waver.

"Jack..." Merida gasped warningly.

"Ok, ok! I'll tell you. These cells are the only in the prison that have magic in the walls so that Guardians like me and Merida can't escape. Happy now?"

The guards chuckled menacingly, unlocking the cages. Roughly, Jack and Merida were thrown into the two rooms he had indicated. Then the two guards left. Listening closely, Merida waited until the echoing footsteps could no longer be heard. When they had finally gone, she glared across the hall at Jack.

"I know you aren't an idiot, Jack," she said carefully. "So please tell me you were lying."

"A little bit," Jack admitted with a smile. He sat down on the lumpy mattress and stared at the wall next to Merida's bars.

"Och, I knew it!" She leapt to her feet and began searching the chamber. "Where's our secret exit?"

"Calm down, Mer. There is no secret exit. Not in any cell. I was lying about the fact that these were the only ones with magic in them. In fact, they all do. I can see how this is now a problem, and we'll fix..."

"WHAT?! No, no, no, no no no NO! We have to get out!"

"We will," Jack answered simply, still watching the wall.

"How?"

"I can't tell you, not with all the criminals in this place. I mean they're on our rehabilitation program..."

"Which has been stripped from us!" called the prisoner a couple doors down. "No books, no paints, no fabrics or needles for a month!"

"Aye, and don't forget no food and hardly any water," a female pirate yelled. "We're starving to death!"

The other prisoners groaned at this. "You're exaggerating, Maddie. One meal a day is not no food at all. And still been healthy food, too. Mostly."

"Could you all pick up a sword and fight Hans when needed?" Jack asked. A resounding chorus of ayes and yes rebounded through the walls. "Good, because that time is coming soon. If you'll help me, you'll get new mattresses immediately, instead of this Christmas. I'll let you think on that."

There was a low murmur of voices as they talked with neighbors about the possibility.

"How often do you give out new mattresses anyway?" Merida asked as she poked and prodded her own.

"Once every 8 years, at Christmas. We can't let them get too uncomfortable, that's inhuman and makes us no better than them. But it's got to be bad enough that its a punishment."

"Mmm hmm."

"Are you listening?"

"No, Ah'm trying to escape."

"Mer..."

"Shut up! Don't call me Mer!"

"Alright, alright. Just how exactly are you planning on escaping an unescapable magic prison?"

"If mah brothers hadn't stolen mah magic bow and arrow, then maybe that would help!"

"Too bad. Anything we do have?"

"You don't understand! The Moon told me to keep that how safe, because one day I was going to need it to save my friends. This must be it."

"No, this can't be it. How could that help us?"

"I don't know, but it might have saved Anna!" Merida yelled.

There was absolute silence in the prison block. Slowly, Jack's eyes moved from the wall to his friend. Merida collapsed on the bed, burying her head in her hands. At last someone, Maddie, spoke.

"The princess...is dead?"

"Yes," Jack said, barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

The stunned silence continued. For as bad as even the worse criminals were, nobody every dreamed of hurting the princesses. And Anna was most beloved of all, for Arendelle had watched her grow up, some even grown up with her. She had been the healing, hopeful presence after Elsa's kidnapping. And now she was gone.

"Nothing could have saved her. We've been through this," he whispered.

"What if we're all just saying that to make ourselves not feel guilty?"

"Shut up," he said, returning to the wall. "Even if you had your bow, it would have been taken away, just like they took my staff."

"So you're just going to sit there and do nothing? Nothing but watch a boring wall all day and be a horrible pessimist?"

"Yep. I am horrible at being a pessimist. Thanks for that."

"No, that's not what I mean! Why are yew staring at that wall?"

"What else can I do?"

"You could at least try to do something smart, instead of watching a wall."

"I'm not watching it, I'm waiting."

"For what, exactly?"

Jack sighed. "Merida, are you really that slow? Think about it. If all the cells in this prison are built with magic, then why did I lie and make them put us in here?"

Merida's eyes lit up in realization. She leaned forward, squishing her face between the bars.

"Why?"

Jack smiled. "I said there wasn't a way out. But there is..." he sat up straighter and pointed at the piece of wall he was staring at. "...a way in."

Merida sucked in a breath. As soon as Jack said this, she remembered that fateful night many years ago when Robert had taken her into the unicorn sanctuary, and that the door they had opened to descend, had been completely invisible when closed. She met Jack's eyes and grinned widely.

* * *

><p>Elsa stepped out onto the beach near Arendelle's castle. It was time to put out the fires. First, she stepped lightly onto the lapping waters of Arendelle's fjord. Then, she took a deep breath and started to run, freezing the ground beneath her. She ran around the outskirts of the city, dodging trees and jumping logs. They didn't matter. The wall of ice grew behind her, weaving in and around the forest. The farther she ran, the taller it grew.<p>

Any moment now, it would begin to draw attention. True, Grand Pabbie had drawn most of the soldiers away, but Hans was no fool. He had kept a good number close by. Robert's secret spy didn't know exactly how many there were, but it was estimated to be at least two score.

By the time she was halfway around Arendelle, she could hear the sound of marching footsteps, and frightened villagers screaming. Elsa ran faster. The wall was less elegant than before, but that didn't matter. As long as it was thick, it would do.

Suddenly, Elsa's foot slipped. A giant spike grew up from the hole she had tripped in, knocking her foot out and over her in a jarring, painful motion. Groaning, she stood and kept going. She had to finish.

A horn sounded. The marching turned into a run. The soldiers had spotted her and were most definitely closing in. Putting aside her discomfort, Elsa ran again. Her lungs were bursting and burned with the cold air her icy wall was creating. In a bid for time, she created a monstrous snow storm over the city, obscuring the guards' vision. She had planned on releasing the storm once more citizens were safe inside the secret hideout, but there was nothing else she could do. She had to complete this wall.

Up ahead, a voice cried out. Elsa could vaguely see the pitiful figure of a little girl, struggling against the wind and calling for her mother. Arrows started to fly in Elsa's general direction, which was now dangerously close to the girl's position. Without thinking, the princess scooped the girl up as she raced by.

"Don't worry, I got you, you're safe."

"I can't find my mummy!"

"Don't worry, we'll find her together. But right now we have to get out of here, it's dangerous." Too dangerous.

Now ice spread backwards towards the pursuers, and she could hear them slipping and yelling in confusion. But it wouldn't be long before they regrouped and found a way around the ice. She was almost to the other side of the shore now, just a bit farther...

Suddenly a portal opened up to her left, outside the city. Stoick, Astrid, Olaf, Kristoff, Mary K, Bunnymund, North, and Toothiana charged out, yelling battle cries. Simultaneously, Hans' private army, numbering two and a half score at least, Elsa now saw, found them. Thrusting the child at Tooth, who wasn't carrying a weapon, Elsa turned and faced the men. In one swift motion, she froze them all in a giant igloo, and collapsed on the ground, trying to regain her breath.

"Phew! Crisis avoided. Where have you lot been?" she demanded.

"Trying to find you," Astrid said. "And we succeed, thank you very much." She helped Elsa to her feet and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you again-now where's Hiccup?"

"Safe," Elsa whispered. "Head into town to throw the soldiers off. They're watching. Then head to the woods and meet me under the giant snowflake." She pointed to where she had decorated the ice wall with a very crude imitation of the snowflake in her palace. "Kristoff, take the girl and see if you can find her mother. Bring them with you."

"Where are you going?" North asked.

"I have to freeze Arendelle. Hurry! That igloo won't last long with all of them pounding on it."

She waved and kept running. When she reached the fjord, she found that it had completely frozen over, just as planned. Now Hans was completely hemmed in, cut off from most of his soldiers and the possibility of reinforcements. Since nobody was prepared for winter, they were in for a nasty shock, even the people. But Hiccup had been sneaking around town, telling people where to find the secret entrance to the resistance. By tonight, nobody would be left but Hans, and the entrance would be completely sealed off.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>"Oi! When will our food git here?" Merida demanded of the prisoner across the way. "I'm starvin!"<p>

"They fed us before you got here," the poor man explained. "We don't get fed until tomorrow."

"That's not fair! HAAAANS! Guards, Ah demand ta speak ta your leader!"

"Merida!" Jack hissed. "Keep it down! Someone will come and let us out any minute now! You don't want the guards around when that happens!"

"Ah want mah food. If Ah'm gonna fight a battle, then Ah need proper nourishment!"

"I think she's gone mad," the prisoner told Jack. "Doesn't she seem a bit angry to you?"

"Have yew e'er been to Scotland?" Merida asked.

"Listen!" Jack said. "I think I hear Rapunzel!"

The cell block went dead quiet. Sure enough, at least with their enhanced Guardian senses, they could hear the faint sounds of Rapunzel singing.

"False alarm," Jack lied. "Everyone to back to what you were doing." Merida looked at him quizzically. "We're acting normal," Jack explained.

Moments later, the wall shifted, and Rapunzel crawled out into the hallway. Since they had been warned not to shout, the prisoners gave her grateful smiles. Quickly, she unlocked Jack and Merida with the spare keys her father had hidden along the tunnels.

"Rapunzel!" Jack exclaimed happily. "I knew you'd come."

Rapunzel slapped his face. "You idiot! Next time, don't fly recklessly in without a plan. We need to work as a team, and now Elsa's on her own. If you had stayed with us, you could have helped her and completed the wall twice as fast."

"What? Elsa's alone? What wall?"

"Take this and free the others," she said, ignoring Jack and handing a key to Merida. "Jack, see if you can find your staff. If its being kept close to Hans, then you'll have to wait for the attack."

"Yes ma'am," Jack mumbled grudgingly.

He ran down the hall as fast he could, realizing the need for speed. Between them, Merida and Rapunzel freed the prisoners and sent them down the tunnel, Rapunzel singing quietly to light their way. Some refused to come and fight on their side, though a good many were willing. At last, she bounded down the stairs to the front, leading them through the dark. Unfortunately, Jack had to go on without his staff. Hans was no fool.

Finally, they emerged into the bright meadow, now out mostly with torches. It was the first time any of the citizens or prisoners had seen the sanctuary, though all had heard about it. They wandered around in a stupor, trying to take it all in, and gradually made their way to the kitchen tent, where the fine smell of soup and fresh bread drew them in.

Jack, followed by Rapunzel and Merida, ran straight for the other entrance, determined to help Elsa. By the time they all reached the door, however, Elsa and Hiccup (who had finished gathering the villagers) stepped out.

"Did it work?" Rapunzel asked as Jack hugged their daughter.

"I think so. It's a bit rough in places, but it'll hold them out as long as we need them to. Oh no..."

When the Companions looked, they saw North leading the band of rescuers excitedly towards them. But ahead of everyone came Kristoff a worried expression on his face. They knew what he was going to ask, but nobody could bear to answer the unspoken question.

"Where's Anna?" he called when in hearing range. "I've been looking all over camp but nobody's seen her."

No one answered him. Kristoff broke into a run.

"Where is Anna?"


	13. Chapter 13: Unicorns

Chapter 13

"Where is she?" Kristoff repeated. You could hear the fear now, his voice trembling with fierce emotion.

Hiccup knew he would have to answer. Elsa and Jack were doing their best just trying to keep from freezing the underground city. And since Rapunzel wouldn't be able to get a sound out before they started bawling, and Merida refused to look at anyone, it was up to him.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Kristoff screamed.

Hiccup gave a wistful, apologetic look at Astrid. "Come with me," he said, putting a gentle hand on Kristoff's shoulder. "We need to talk."

He led Kristoff to a small corner of the reserve where nobody had set up camp, and he told him about Anna. About her struggle both before and during the adventure, and her bravery at the end when she finally overcame it. He explained how Elsa hadn't meant to freeze her sister in magical, unbreakable ice, but it had happened anyway.

"I'm sorry to hear about Anna," Bunnymund said, interrupting their conversation. "But the sun has already set. We need to get a move on. Elsa says they're already making progress on the wall."

"Kristoff, nobody will blame you if you stay here," Hiccup said. "But I need to be up there."

"No, I'll come," Kristoff said.

On Toothless, they joined the stream of fighters heading out the prison exit, but there were so many Hiccup didn't see anyone he knew. It was incredibly frustrating to know that his father and Astrid were here, but he couldn't be reunited with them just yet.

The sooner we get this over with, the better, he thought.

In the prison hallway, the Toothless flew over the crowds to the front, joining Jack and Merida, with her bow back in its rightful place, in leading the well planned charge. As silently as they could, the fighters split up throughout the castle, taking their places close to Hans' blissfully unaware guards. The Companions, Elsa, and Kristoff made their way to the throne room, where Hans himself was reclining lazily, twirling Jack's staff carelessly in his hand. As skilled as he was in strategy and battle prowess, Hans was indeed a fool at this moment, because he believed he was perfectly safe. Merida shot a perfectly aimed silver arrow directly above the prince's head. Hans went dead still.

"Don't bother calling your guards," Robert said, throwing open the door. Mavis stood beside him, flashing her most evil vampire grin. "They're engaged at the moment."

From all sides of the room the Companions rushed him. Toothless and Hiccup, with a flaming sword, appeared on his right, and Kristoff soon joined them Elsa and Merida charged in from the left, another arrow ready on Merida's bow and a giant snowball in Elsa's hands. With the exception of Hiccup, all of them were riding unicorns. Then Jack sprinted forward and ripped his staff away, turning it right back onto Hans.

"Oh," Hans said nervously. "You're back. I was, just, um, taking care of things for you."

Rapunzel lowered herself upside from the roof, dangling upside down right in front of his face, but high enough so he could still see Jack's staff.

"Prince Hans, we're all very upset right now. If you put up a fight we would not hesitate at all to kill you, especially Merida and Jack. So I suggest you do the smart thing."

"Surrender?" Hans guessed.

"Unconditionally," Jack said.

"Does that mean there are no conditions to my surrender?"

"Jack, be quiet," Rapunzel said. "No, Hans, that's not what we mean. We mean that you will surrender totally and completely, withdraw your men and return to the Southern Isles, never to attack Arendelle again. You will also tell us where you are keeping my mother and free her."

Hans weighed his options. He seemed like he was about to object when Toothless growled at him.

"Ok, fine. I'll leave. Your precious mother is in her own room, still alive and very cross. I ignored her most days."

Rapunzel whipped out her frying pan and hit him bang on the head.

"Excellent job, everyone," Robert said. "Merida, tie him up but not too tightly. Jack, fly him to the ramparts when he wakes up or the battle is decided. Whichever comes first. Elsa you can melt the wall, and I'm going to free my wife."

* * *

><p>The Companions charged out into the courtyard and joined the fray. Hiccup and Toothless flew over the scene, firing plasma blasts at the empty places in the courtyard. Many soldiers surrendered instantly, though the majority feared Hans' wrath too much to stop. Deciding that the fire balls put too many good people at risk, Hiccup landed and pulled out his sword. However, he had only fought a few soldiers when Hans' voice rang out through the courtyard.<p>

"Stop! I order every Southern Isles man to stand down!"

Everyone looked up and saw Hans, tied in rope on the ramparts. He was being held at, well, staff point by Jack.

"Lay down your weapons and surrender," Hans said grudgingly. "Arendelle has won."

Reluctantly, everyone dropped their weapons. Merida popped up next to Jack.

"Get in line and file into the castle. Follow the princess Elsa to the dungeons. No complaining! Hiccup, you and Toothless supervise."

"Aye aye, Captain!" Hiccup said solemnly, saluting.

He hopped on Toothless, ignoring Merida's withering glare, and they began walking around the courtyard, rounding up the soldiers into two more or less organized lines. It took around fifteen minutes of supervising before they were all jailed, and then another twenty when the rest of the army showed up. After all the cages were double checked and castle guards were back in their places, Hiccup went to report the situation to Jack, still on the ramparts with Prince Hans. Robert and Rue had also finally made their way up to the prisoner. Immediately, Rue dismounted the unicorn she was riding and slapped him, to the surprise and shock of everyone.

"Rue!" Robert exclaimed. "He's our prisoner, he surrendered!"

"He left me for days, with very little to eat!"

"Good point," Robert conceded.

"Well. I can see where Rapunzel gets her occasional feistiness from," Hiccup said. "Anyways, Jack, everyone is in their rightful places, except for Hans, here. What should we do with him?"

Jack considered this for a moment. But before he could say anything, Robert offered a solution.

"Why, take him back home, of course! Give him to me, I'll do the honors."

The others watched in puzzled silence as Robert practically threw Hans onto his unicorn in a surprising surge of strength. Without further delay, he galloped down the ramp and into the courtyard, with Hans protesting every step of the way.

"Open the gates!" Robert commanded. "I am taking this humiliated prince home to his mummy and daddy." The guards did as they were told, although they were quite confused. "Onward, my faithful steed!" he yelled as they galloped across the bridge. "To the Southern Isles!"

Rue laughed. "I'm afraid years taking care of the unicorns in solitude have started to addle his brain. Jack, be a dear and fly after him. Tell him that he can't travel to the Southern Isles unicorn-back."

"Of course," Jack said with a grin.

"And remind him of the soldiers that need to go home as well!" Hiccup called. Rue turned to him, as if noticing the Viking for the first time.

"Oh!" she breathed. "You look so young!"

Hiccup looked at her quizzically. If anything he had expected her to say he looked older. It had been quite some time since he had last seen her. Before he could ask, however, Rue quickly changed subjects.

"Where's Rapunzel? I have missed her so."

"Oh, um...try the infirmary tent in the...unicorn meadow thing. She's probably healing people."

"Of course she is! I'll go find her. Thank you!"

She hurried away, leaving Hiccup even more confused.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day of fighting and cleaning. People never remembered what happened after the battles, how hard it was to clear the dead bodies and wash away the blood.<p>

Hiccup wandered the halls of the castle aimlessly. He used to have an intention, but he was so tired he kept forgetting it. Mavis surprised him by suddenly leaving her room, directly front of him.

"Sorry!" she said as he stepped backwards and blinked in surprise. "Man, you look tired. Maybe you should get in bed."

"Bed. YES! Sorry. I just remembered what I was doing. I was looking for my bedroom."

Mavis laughed. "Down the hall and turn right into the next one. Fifth door on the left."

"Ok, thanks."

Hiccup stumbled down in the general direction Mavis had pointed. He had just turned right into the next hallway when a quiet voice called from behind him.

"Hiccup."

Turning, Hiccup saw Astrid. That's when he realized he still hadn't seen her.

She was wearing one of Rapunzel's gowns, a long purple one draped loosely to her ankles. Evidently she had just washed and brushed out her long hair. She looked absolutely stunning.

Suddenly Hiccup didn't feel so tired anymore. For the first time he realized how much he had missed her. He ran down the hall in tremendous strides, clasping Astrid close. She wrapped her arms around him tightly; she was NEVER going to let him go again.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"Mmhmm," Hiccup mumbled into her shoulder. He couldn't speak.

I'm a Viking. I'm a Viking, he thought. Vikings don't feel emotions, Vikings don't...forget it.

He pulled away and kissed her passionately.

"Are you ok?" Astrid asked gently when they went back into hug mode.

"Yeah. Its just...been a rough couple of weeks." He broke down. "I-I thought I would never see you again. Everyone else was immortal, I was sure I was just going to be left alone to die."

"Hey, I can't rid of you that easy," Astrid said, brushing Hiccup's floppy hair out of his eyes. She punched his shoulder good-naturedly, and Hiccup laughed.

"So what's with the dress?"

Astrid groaned. "It's Rapunzel's least fancy dress. She let me borrow it while mine is getting cleaned. Well, not MY dress, since I don't own one. You know, big battle this afternoon, outfit ruined. Also my hand got cut off."

"What! Let me see!" Concerned, Hiccup quickly pulled away and gently grabbed her arm.

"Rapunzel healed it, you goofball. Although to be honest I was kind of upset."

"Why?"

"I was going to show it to Gobber," she said sullenly. "I was so proud, I was going to e the last Viking to lose a limb, since the dragon attacks stopped."

"So how did Rapunzel manage to heal you?"

"She and Merida pinned me down against my will!"

"Ah! They were looking out for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't let you beat my record! I will be the last Viking to lose a limb!" Hiccup declared loudly. The stress of the past months broke and reduced the pair to a giggling, hysterical mess.

"Hey! Keep the noise down," a gruff voice said behind him.

Still laughing, Hiccup turned. "Oh, sor-"

He stopped dead. Peeking out of a door several yards away, was Stock the Vast. Instantly all of Hiccup's guilt and shame returned. He gulped nervously.

"-ry," he finished weakly.

**AN: this is the next to last chapter. Of the entire series. So after I finish midterms this week, I will work on it. There's still quite a bit to wrap up and I want it to be perfect, so I can't promise a definite release date. Before Christmas, definitely. **


End file.
